You and Me…Forever and Always
by Sailor Tecklias The Radical
Summary: A Psycho's Love is never ending. This couldn't have happened at the worst time. What could be trying to tear them apart now? Who/What is stalking Serena and threatening Gohan? Warning...a bit violent. Part 2 of The Love of an Evil Psycho series!
1. Prolouge: Not Over

**Teck: Find out what happens to the couple when things are far from being over.**

***

Serena woke up in a cold sweat. She didn't know why she hadn't been able to sleep. It just seemed something was making her uneasy. She could barely breathe when she woke up and it had been the third time this week this had happened. She got out of bed and went to the bath room and splashed some cold water on her face. She didn't want to bother Gohan with her sleep problems because she didn't think it was a big deal, but now she wasn't quite sure. She looked up in the mirror and could have sworn she saw movement behind her.

"What was that?" She told her herself.

She checked the bathroom closet and didn't find anything out of place.

"Come on Serena. You just need to stop eating so many sweets before bed. Mom always said it would catch up to us." She reassured herself with a giggle.

She knew it wasn't just sweets though, but she told herself that to help her relax and she believed it. She knew Gohan would just worry and it was probably nothing anyway, but it did sort of nag her as she fell back to sleep.

***

Gohan was in a very strange dream. There was nothing around but fog and he didn't like the energy he was surrounded with. It was twisted and very different than anything he had ever experienced.

"_Who are you?" _

Gohan could sense something trying to communicate to him.

"Nevermind who I am, who are you?" Gohn said looking around. He barely noticed he was in his Prince armor.

"_I am the one you should be afraid of. If you know what is good for you, you will stay out of my way._"

"Out of the way of what?" Gohan asked. 'Is this part of the Negaverse Serena talks about?'

'_Just, STAY OUT OF MY WAY!' _The presence forcefully sent with a blinding light.

Gohan instantly woke up in a cold sweat and thought about the dream he had just had. He didn't know what had just happened but he knew it might be the beginning of something.

'Why do these things always have to happen when you least want them too.' Gohan thought and looked at a little box on his night stand.

He wasn't sure if he was going to tell Serena or not. He wanted more information about what was going on, if it happens again definitely.

'Maybe if we're lucky it won't' He thought with false hope. He wasn't going to be fooling himself that easily.

**Teck: Well there is your clip of what is in store for the young couple. Don't worry things will start making sense soon, or will they just get more confusing. You're going to have to keep reading **"You and Me…Forever and Always" **to find out. Thanks ya'll. Much love!!**

**-Teck**


	2. A New Start

_**Tecklias: Yeah, I know it has been forever. There was a lot going on in my life, but here it is. I hope ya'll like it.**_

_**Serena**_

Serena was waiting at the diner that she normally waited for her boyfriend. Their lives had gotten busier since the year ago when they defeated Darien, but Thursday nights was always their night to do get out and do something. Even if it was just to chat for coffee. Her head was hurting really bad because she still wasn't sleeping well. Normally she was able to keep it from showing during the day, but it was starting to wear on her.

'It seems like forever since I got a proper night sleep.' She thought sipping her coffee.

She felt bad for keeping it from Gohan but he seemed like he had something on his mind lately. She knew med school was seriously stressing him out especially with him finishing up this spring. She didn't want him to worry about her insomnia.

"Hi baby. Sorry I'm a little late." He said sitting next to her with his black coffee in hand. "I thought things would get easier with things coming to a close, but they just seem to get more hectic."

He leaned in and gave his princess a peck on her forehead. He glanced down into her cup. Serena noticed and clutched it a little tighter.

"Black coffee? You were always more of a tea drinking. Are you working on a new campaign for the firm?" He left his arm around her and started to gently stroke her hand still tightly clenching her cup.

"Oh, um. I've just been feeling a little tired lately. I guess I've been working to hard."

"You do look a little tired. I'm glad I canceled our session with Vegeta tomorrow morning. I thought we could take it easy." Gohan said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Gohan, you shouldn't have done that. We need to be on our guard. What if Darien comes back? I need more training when I'm not transformed. It doesn't matter if I can keep my transformation longer now. I need to train because I am totally helpless still when I'm not a Lunar Saiyain or Sailor Moon." Serena stated and finished off her coffee.

"Is this why you're so tired? Are you up worrying about this?" Gohan asked facing Serena.

"No, it's just you can never be to careful. I mean we all have a lot of enemies out there. Anyone could attack us at anytime. We can't get to comfortable." Serena said looking down and thinking about her strange sleep patterns lately.

Gohan placed his warm hand on her face and tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"I do agree with you," he said. "But tonight He and anyone else in this world is the last thing on my mind. I'm gonna tell you why….let's go."

He left some cash on the table and held her close as he flew her to their special spot over looking the city. Serena loved going to that spot because it made her forget everything she worried about. They were the only people in the world there, and loved watching the sunset together.

"Serena, it's going on two years since that monster has lost his hold on you. They've been the best years of my life. I know things have gotten crazy with your new job and me in med school, but I'll be finished soon. We can have a real life together."

"Oh, Gohan. We have a great life together now, it's pretty hectic but we make it work. I'm happy with things the way they are. I love you Gohan."

"I want to do more than make it work Serena. I want it to be perfect, and it's only going to be perfect one way. We've been through so much that I want to make a new life for us. A fresh start is what a waits for me in the spring, and I want to start it with you." Gohan had let go of her hands and got down on one knee with the little box that has been on his bed side table for months."Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, will you marry me?"

Serena dropped to her knees in shock and her eyes twinkled with tears. Gohan smiled and placed the sparkling princess cut ring on his fiance's finger.

"Yes. Prince of Earth I will marry you!" She placed both of her hands on the side of his face and kissed him with everything she had. His fingers were running through her blonde tresses and she moved her arms around his neck and let him draw her closer to his body.

Gohan was on his back with Serena resting her head on his chest. He brushed her hair from her face and watched the wind brush her bangs around her eyes.

"It feels like everything will be alright." Serena said to him with a smile. She took a deep breathe of his sent in her lungs. She got lost in the moment of now and didn't want it to end. She loved him so much and instantly forgave herself for lying earlier about why she was tired. She never wanted him to feel any less than what he was feeling with her now.

"It's more than a feeling Serena. It's true. It will all be ok."

A million stars held witness of their moment on that beautiful night. They both put aside their fears that they were holding in. They were happy and didn't think about how long that happiness would last, but it certainly was a treasure to cherish in the days ahead. What is in store for the two lovers will either make them stronger or tear them apart.

_**In the darker parts of the galaxy**_

"Where is he!" Darien yelled as he threw the galactic thug across the alley way.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in days."

"You better have more to tell me than that or I will destroy you right now."

"Ok! Ok! He said something about an old client offering him a really big contract to tie up some loose ends."

"How long ago was it?"

"I don't know I don't keep track of his every move."

Darien banged him against the building. "You are really starting to piss me off and you know that I don't like getting pissed off."

"A few weeks ago, maybe two." He said cowering.

'The same amount of time it takes to get to Earth at Hyper speed. If I go Lighting speed I should beat him if this loser is right about when he left.' Darien thought.

"You have been very helpful," Darien said and snapped the thug's neck leaving him dead in the ally.

'Looks like I'm seeing you sooner than I thought Serena.' Darien thought with a smirk.

_**Teck: Hey guys hope you like the chapter. I'm writing in bigger font now and hope ya'll like it. I'm getting a little writers block when it comes to this story. I know what I want to happen it's just getting there that is the problem. It's starting to clear up and I have more time to write to so let's hope that will mean that I will post sooner!**_


	3. Transformation

_**Teck: Hey guys here's the next chapter hope you like it!**_

_**Serena**_

"Serenity don't worry, things take time. It took over twenty years for your lunar powers to show. It could take even longer for this to work." He said following his disgruntled daughter before she left the training chamber.

"That's what we keep saying dad but it's still not changing anything. How can I be so powerful when I'm transformed, but I can't even fly in my normal state," she said with her hands on her head in frustration. "Even regular people who are trained can do that, dad."

He took her hands off her head, held her wrist, and looked her in the eye. "Serenity I understand your concern, but you can't keep pushing these things. You are one of a kind and it's a fact. Your powers are so different than the average Saiyain's and there is nothing ordinary about you. You can't compare yourself with what others can do because no one can do what you can."

She turned and took a few steps past him away from the door and shook her head. "It still doesn't make any sense to me."

"I have to say. I don't think there is any use in pushing anything out of you when your in normal form. Your body is already physically pushed to the limits between all the different transformations. It could be to much for your body to handle power like that when you're not transformed. It already takes so much out of you."

Serena turned to face him and was surprised to hear him say that. "What do you mean? I thought you of all people would be supporting me in this. That's why I want to train with you because you'll push me harder than any of the others. I mean things may have been different. This stupid bond may have never been formed if I had been able to protect myself and not been so reliant on my crystal."

He always approached the subject delicately. As much as he wanted her to put the pain of the bond behind her, he knew that the consequences would stay with her. He approached her carefully.

"You did everything you could. He just had a plan that worked Serena." Her back was to him, and he hoped that this time she would listen or at least talk to him about it. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "There is a difference between being prepared and living in fear. I know the connection is dormant, but do you think he's coming back? You've been pushing things harder these past few months."

"No dad, I told you that I'm fine. It's over…I just don't want to get caught off guard you know?" She transformed into being a lunar Saiyan and turned to face him. "I focus on what I can control."

He let her change the subject like she always does on this topic, and finished their training session.

_**Gohan**_

"Dad I have to be honest with you I'm worried about Serena."

"Why do you say that son?" Gohan asked taking a sip of his water on their porch after their training.

"She keeps talking about feeling vulnerable when she's not transformed. She looks really tired all the time. I try to talk to her about things, but she just won't." He rubbed his hands through his hair out of frustration.

"How long has she been acting like that? Maybe it has something to do with the bond?"

"I just started noticing it a few days ago when I proposed to her. I don't think it has anything to do with the bond, because if so I would feel a strain on our connection."

"Do you think it could be the proposal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know Serena went through a lot after Darien was destroyed and the truth about her identity. Everything happened so fast that she didn't have a chance to really deal with all of it till after it was over. The things she was dealing with, the betrayals, the pain, the violation….those are deep rooted scars that are all related to the last time a guy asked her to marry him."

"She can't possibly think that I would do to her what he did?"

"No son I'm not saying that at all. She is happy to be engaged to you I can tell, but even though scars heal, sometimes the reminder can be painful and difficult to deal with." Goku said looking into the sunset.

"Kakort, I've never heard you so insightful." Vegeta said joining them. "I fear that's what could be happening." He sat next to them and turned to Gohan. "I always left that topic to you since you are the only one who knows what that monster did to her. You could be there for her in ways that I can't. I have to ask you if you think she ever really got threw it? I have a feeling she might not have after the session today."

Gohan had never had a conversation with Vegeta like this before. Goku got up and gave them some space to talk about the girl they all loved.

"She was doing well. I think she was just relieved to have him gone. It was easier than during the bond, because there were so many holes that she desperately wanted filled. She realized he could still be out there and knew he was persistent enough to come after her. Little things would trigger a memory, but we got through it. This time though it's a little different."

"It assures me some at least. I was certainly for pushing the limits on her transformation to get her to hold it longer, but to gain power in her normal state…..I shouldn't have even entertained the idea to help her push those limits, but she's been pressing it so long I decided it couldn't hurt to try."

"I promise Vegeta I'm gonna talk to her tonight and really find out what's got her like this."

"Thank you Gohan, I really mean it."

_**The Brief's House**_

Serena had left the training center still feeling disgruntled. When Vegeta left to get Gohan she sat at the kitchen with her mom and had a heart to heart.

"You know he's just worried about you." Her mom said sitting down across from her at the counter.

"I know, but I don't understand why. He of all people knows how important this is to me. I should be able to do this."

"Serena did your dad ever tell you about how he became a Super Saiyain?"

"No, I mean he's one of the strongest Saiyains out there it's in his blood. I always just thought it just happens naturally when they are young."

"No dear, it's not like that at all. The Super Saiyain is a legend. It's something of myth like the Lunar Saiyain. Goku's true power manifested through his goodness, Gohan learned from his father, but Vegeta learned the hard way. He worked so hard to be better than Goku and to become stronger so he could be a Super Saiyain too. He felt the same way you do right now. He didn't get why he couldn't do it and pressed himself so hard to make the transformation happen. He finally just let go of it, and it just happened." Bulma said reaching out her hand to her daughter. "There's a reason why you've been pressing this lately Serena. You need to stop holding things in and talking about what you feel sweety."

"Mom…" She didn't know what to say first. Everything in her head was such a mess. It wouldn't make sense, and didn't know if she could even try to explain what she was going through. " I would….. just feel …..safer. I just don't feel like I can trust my instincts anymore." Serena rested her head in her hands.

"Why Serena?" Bulma asked concerned.

"I don't know mom. I just feel like something is off, and if I could use my powers when I'm not transformed than I could protect myself even if I get caught off guard."

"When was the last time you really relaxed honey. You're probably getting worked up because you need to let go and be comfortable. Take some time off the PR firm. You have plenty of vacation time. Spend time with your fiancé, spend it with your family, and your friends. You really need to slow done honey."

"Maybe that's it mom. I'll slow down some." She promised.

_**Later that Night**_

Normally Gohan uses the instant transmission technique to go to and from training. This time they drove to give themselves a chance to spend sometime together. There ride was quiet for the first half hour. The two looked out the windows and held hands Gohan finally broke the silence.

"I heard about today's session with your dad."

Serena let go of his hand and shift slightly towards the door and kept looking out the window. "It's just dad being over protective," she said.

"Then I guess I'm being over protective too because I share in his concerns. Serena, I've made the mistake of just letting you not talk about things, but I have to say baby you are starting to scar me with the way you're pushing things."

"Gohan I know you're still angry about the trial run we ran last week, but it wasn't like that today," She said in her defense.

"So you didn't try and trick him into attacking you this time, but how do I know that you won't do something like that again?"

Serena faced him from the passenger's seat, and slightly raised her voice at him.

"I did not trick you!"

"Serena, you know the only way I'm going to throw strong attacks at you is to counter your own blast." He gradually raised his voice at memory. He was so mad that she would risk everything so recklessly. "You can't tell me you just happened to send a blast, see that I've sent mine, and then instantly appear in between them untransformed!"

He was too mad to drive he had pulled over and instant transmissioned the car into Serena's garage. He wanted to talk face to face with her, without distractions.

"You were luck that I noticed just in time to get you out of the way! I didn't even have the heart to tell Vegeta the stunt you pulled. He would have been on both of our cases then. "

"I didn't trick you. I asked you to help me the week before. I just wanted to try it. My powers have always presented themselves when I was in total peril. I didn't think it would hurt to test it."

"Serena, you are being so selfish about this! The thought of you getting hurt kills me, and for me to be the cause is even worse. What is worth you putting me through that? What are you so scared off?"

She looked into his eyes. They were full of anger and confusion. It killed her to have him look at her that way. It killed her to know that he was right. She was being selfish and reckless about this.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled and ran up to her apartment with tears following her.

Gohan grunted in frustration, and hit his head slightly against the steering wheel. 'I shouldn't have gotten so mad," he thought. "I promised Vegeta that I would find out, and I promised Serena I would always be there for her. I can't let them down now."

He slowly walked to her apartment. He wanted to give her a little time to cool down and chill out. He took a deep breath and calmly knocked on the door. He could see Serena's shadow by the door. He knew she was sitting there angry about the fight. He wasn't going to drop the subject so easily.

"Serena, I don't want to fight. Please, just talk to me. I just need something to know what you're going through. We've been through so much together. I don't want you to feel like you have to go through this alone. I yelled because I care, baby."

It was still silent on the other side. Her shadow hadn't moved. It seemed like the longest 5 minutes in the world when Serena finally opened the door. She looked up at him with those big blue eyes. Looking at her he saw the severity of what she was going through. She looked so tired and thinner than normal.

'How could I have possibly missed that something was going on.' He thought feeling responsible for her desperate actions. Now he felt like the selfish one.

"I don't want to fight either," she admitted. The wisdom from her mother was all she could think of looking at him. "It's just….I'm…I'm so scared."

She leaned into him and he picked her up swiftly. They kissed softly for a moment as he moved to the couch. He took a seat with her still in his arms. She let him cradle her upper body and continued to wrap her arms around his broad chest.

"I'm sorry about this I just don't feel safe. I feel something everywhere I go. I just want to feel safe again. Everything is starting to hit me, and I just want to enjoy my engagement with you. I don't want to be so paranoid all of the time."

Gohan put his hands on her head and looked her in the eye. He wanted to make sure she believed everything he said.

"I will never hurt you Serena, and I 'll do whatever it takes to protect. I promise that this engagement will not be anything like what Darien had in mind for you. I love you Serena."

"Oh Gohan," she said. She didn't know what else to say. She felt his tongue in her mouth and welcomed it gladly. She ran her fingers through his spikey hair felt his hot breath on her neck. "I love you Gohan." She softly whispered to him as he kissed her neck. He brushed her hair from her eyes, and then gently stroked her cheek.

"I'm going to be there for you more Serena. I almost have all of the hours I need to finish things up, but I will make more time to check on you. Please just promise me that you won't push yourself like this anymore ok?"

She thought about it for a minute and gave him a soft, yet passionate kiss.

"Ok, I won't try anymore. I promise my love."

Gohan was relieved, and the two had survived their first major quarrel. She walked him to the door finally feeling genuinely tired and ready for bed. Just as she closed the door she thought she had missed something Gohan may have said. The moon princess poked her head out the door.

Did you say something just now Gohan?

"No, I didn't. Have a good night." He waved goodbye and was gone. Serena looked back into her empty apartment and just wrote it off as fatigue. She had to remind herself that there was nothing to be afraid of. She was home and she was safe. She got ready for bed and repeated it to herself over and over until fell into a deeper sleep than she has had in a long time.

**I am so sorry guys that this took so long. My computer crashed and died a slow and annoying death. I couldn't get to my files for a while. It's good though because I can see a lot of the writer's block clearing up in my mind. I hope the next chapter comes out soon. You guys are rockstars! Thanks for all of the support!**


	4. Welcome to the Madhouse

**Teck: Here is the next chapter guys. I hope you enjoy!**

**Serena and Bulma**

"Mom I'm really glad you came to see me, while you were in town," Serena said.

"Of course honey, You know coming to the city for work is just an excuse so I can see you!." The blue haired woman smiled at her daughter. "I'll go grab us some more tea from the kitchen."

"Mom, sit down. I'll get it. You should be relaxing at home, and taking care of yourself and my little sister!"" Serena said getting up and grabbing the tea pot. "You're due so soon."

Bulma rubbed her belly reminiscing about her family. "I still remember what it was like being pregnant with you. You were always bouncing around. I could tell it was because you were so happy." She smiled at the memory and looked at her wedding ring over her swollen stomach. "Trunks had us worried. We knew he would be strong right away. He came early and there were some complications, but it all worked out all right."

Serena put her hand on her mother's shoulder and handed Bulma her tea. "This one will to mother."

"At least I don't have to worry about one of my daughters. Serena I can tell you haven't been sleeping. Gohan may not see through your make up, but I can."

"Oh mother it's nothing. Why does something always have to be wrong with me? Can't a girl just be a little tired?" Serena sat on the couch next to Bulma.

Bulma put down her tea and sighed. "I just worry about you Serena."

"They are just dreams and feelings mom. They'll go away in time. I started slowing down and putting less on my schedule. That has really helped. I know it has nothing to do with the bond. The dreams are just snipets and flashes. They don't make any sense at all. Gohan is finally done with his hours and this is a time we get to relax before really planning the wedding. I don't want him worrying about me all the time, over something that isn't even a valid threat. I think I'm just anxious to put this chapter of my life to an end and start a new one."

"You do seem better than when I saw you a few weeks ago. If you do suspect something more of this, please let us know what we can do Serena." Bulma said with all the sincerity in the world.

**The Fun and Games Diner**

He took a sip of his coffee and stared at the city through the glass wall. He knew this spot well. His target made frequent visits to this spot the last time he tracked her. It would only be too perfect for fate to have her walk in the front door. He knew he was a fool for even entertaining the idea, but it was a good starting point. That was more than seven years ago. He was lucky he remembered this much. He had to start over and treat it like a fresh hunt. He had some slight advantages, but was prepared to handle anything.

He took another sip of his coffee cup and started reading over the file he made on her. It was pretty basic, but it was a better start than he had expected. When the pages started going blurry he realized he needed some real energy. Not the dark-hot liquid that humans consumed so much.

The tall well-built bounty hunter scanned the room, but didn't see anyone he could use. He put his file away and became part of the scenery he was previously watching. He needed someone who was alone and vibrant. Younger doesn't always mean better. He learned that quickly surviving in the shadows. They just had to have a certain aura about them.

He had almost gave up when he saw her getting out of her car and walking into the grocery store.

'That one,' he thought wickedly.

He decided to wait inside the car for her, so he broke into the back seat. Human security was terribly pointless. He still didn't get why any of them bothered to use it. Among some of the clutter in the back seat he noticed a bundle of fresh prints wrapped up nicely. Another thing he saw as a pointless human weakness was memories. He raised an eyebrow when he saw one in particular. That is when he officially decided that luck really made his job a lot easier.

"Who knew this pregnant woman would be useful to me in so many ways?"

**Serena**

"No. No, stop please….uhhh," the blonde softly groaned in her sleep. Fuzzy scenes flashed before her in her dreams,

An excruciating pain in her left arm pulsed through her veins as she was violated all over her body.

"Are you scared yet?" whispered a voice in her ear, which made her hair stand on the back of her neck.

"You're insane." She responded slightly fearing her choice of words.

She suddenly felt something inside of her. Something that shouldn't be there sliding in and out of a place no one had ever been.

She screamed realizing what he was doing, and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"Welcome to the madhouse."

Serena fought to wake up from the nightmare, and sat straight up in her bed screaming in her hands. 'What's happening to me?' She thought. 'I can't be crazy?' She tried to calm herself down, and listen to the silence in her apartment. Peaceful silence where she was all alone and noth-

"Welcome to the madhouse."

She heard the voice softly whisper to her, yet clearly. It was not in her head and she knew she had to leave. She grabbed her sweater and her keys and rand out the door. She could have sworn that she heard a sinister laugh while she fled into the night.

**Vegeta**

He felt so helpless pacing the waiting room of the hospital. He hated feeling helpless. It made him more anxious and started to pace even quicker. He was surprised that hadn't made a hole in the floor. So much was running through his mind. Sometimes he wished he was as heartless as he used to be. How did people spend a lifetime dealing with constant anxiety over the people they care about.

He had to do something to calm his nerves so he tried to call Serena one more time.

"Come on, girl. Pick up the phone."

RING

RING

RING

RING

"Hi! This is Serena. I can't pick up right now but-"

He clammed his phone shut cutting off his daughters happy voice mail.

'What could she possibly be doing that is so important?'

**Serena**

Serena ran all the way to Gohan's apartment and banged frantically on the door. Gohan answered almost right away in a white undershirt and long pajama bottoms. She was a little surprised, but grateful. She was surprised to see him talking on the phone when she walked inside.

"Ok, mom."

A long pause passed. Serena could hear the muttered response of Chi Chi on the phone.

"It's ok. Don't worry, Serena just got over here. We'll leave right now, and I'll make sure to let you know what's happening."

Another muttered response.

"No, mom. Listen to me. It's probably not a good idea for everyone to be there. Trunks doesn't need to be there and Gotten is probably flipping out too. Just keep them home and calm. If something happens I promise to let you know. Ok, we have to go. Yes, I know. That's why we're going to go now. Ok, love you bye."

Serena could still here the muttered worries of Chi Chi as Gohan hung up the phone. He put the phone in his pocket and through a jacket on.

"I'm sorry you had to come over here. As soon as I heard I was gonna come grab you so that we could go to the hospital, but my mom was so worried it felt like I was never going to get off the phone."

"What?" She asked in confusion as Gohan took her hand.

"By the way when did you get a hold of Vegeta. He was freaking out saying that you weren't answering your phone.

'Shit,' Serena thought to herself. 'I must have left it at home.'

"Gohan, what are you talking about? What happened?" She asked as Gohan guided her to he balcony. He rather fly than drive or draw attention using the instant transmission.

"Wait, you don't know what's going on?"

"No, what happened?"

"Oh, Vegeta didn't talk to you. Then what are you doing here so late?"

"Gohan, that's not important right now. Just tell me what's going on!" She said with worry thick in her voice.

"It's Bulma. It was getting late and Vegeta was worried so he came to the city and flew around. He knew she planned on grabbing something from the store after seeing you today so he started there. He found her passed out in the parking lot, so he rushed her back to the Capsule Corp Hospital."

Serena took a step back in shock, with her hand still in Gohan's and the other over her mouth to muffle her shock.

"Is she ok? Is the baby ok?"

"We don't know yet. Vegeta left Trunks at my house about two hours ago, and he's been at the hospital for at least an hour."

"Oh my goodness. We have to hurry up and get there." Gohan wrapped his arms around her and flew as fast as he could to the hospital.

**Hospital**

Vegeta was still pacing when he saw his daughter walk in with Gohan.

He was furious with her and elated at the same time. They embraced and he kissed her forehead. Before he could ask her why she wasn't answering the 10 million messages he had left, he took in the site of the two of them. In their sleep cloths...together. He stomped over to Gohan who was fairly taller than him and looked him in the eye.

"What have you been doing with my daughter in your sleep cloths? I swear if I have been trying to get a hold of her for the past hour and she didn't pick up because she was with you I will blast you to kingdom come!"

Gohan just realized that it did look like the two of them had just rolled out of bed together. Bulma wasn't here to make him calm down. He instantly went into scared boyfriend mode and started waving his hands in his face full of embarrassment at the thought.

"Vegeta, it's not what it looks like. Serena and I just met up when we heard what happened so we could come over. I promise I was not sleeping with your daughter, right honey?" He called nervously over to Serena.

"Dad, have they said anything about mom and the baby's condition." She said finally making him sit down.

Vegeta snapped back to the reality of the situation, and rest his elbows on his knees. He ran his hands through his hair as he spoke. " They don't know what exactly could have happened. Her electrolytes were really low and she was dehydrated. It's like she ran out of energy. That's all I know. They're trying to figure out how all of this is effecting the baby right now. "

"It's ok daddy," she said taking his hand. " Their were complications with Trunks too remember, and everyone turned out ok."

"Those were different kinds of complications. His Saiyain abilities manifested during the late stages of pregnancy. He nearly collapsed your mother's lung and broke a rib twice. This time it's different. Something could be wrong with the both of them."

A doctor approached Vegeta and everyone stood in anticipation.

"Vegeta Briefs, I just wanted to let you know that your wife is awake now, and is responding to the treatment. We might hold her overnight since she is so close to the due date. I was worried that her condition would have forced her into labor, but it looks like you'll still have to wait until your little girl joins the rest of the world."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"She needs her rest, but one of you are welcome to go in and see her." The doctor turned and left them alone for a moment.

"That is such a relief. I'm so glad she is ok." Gohan said.

Vegeta grabbed Serena into his arms and hugged her tightly. He kissed her on the top of her head and did not want to let her go he was so grateful that everyone was ok.

"I'm so sorry you had to sit here and worry alone for so long dad. If..uh...my phone hadn't died I would have been here a lot sooner for the two of you."

"Serenity, don't worry about that. I was just getting worried that something had happened to you too. I'm just glad your ok."

The two half saiyans left Vegeta with his wife and started heading home.

He stopped outside in the cool night and looked at Serena. "I'm so glad they're both ok. Your family has been through so much I can't even imagine how scared you all must be at the thought of loosing one another." He softly kissed her on the cheek. "I'll drop you off at your house, ok? We'll come back in the morning together ok?" He asked feeling the fatigue of the night.

Serena instantly remembered why she had ran from here home in terror to Gohan's in the first place. All of the hype had made her forget her fears, but she was back to reality now. That house was the last place she wanted to be.

"Gohan, um...I'm still sort of shaken up. Can I stay with you tonight. Being with you relaxes me so much." She pleaded.

She still looked pale, and looked even more tired than he felt. "Of course you can I know tonight must have been really scary for you. I wasn't sure if you needed sometime alone."

She put her hand on his face, and spoke softly to him. "You're so good to me my love. Tonight was very scary, and that's why I don't want to be alone."

**Teck: I know way to long, but thanks for being patient guys. The next chapter is when things start really taking off in the story. I just want to say that I appreciate all of your patience with this story. Ya'll are the best!**


	5. The Best Thing

**Teck: Thanks for the patience guys. Here is the next chapter.**

**Serena and Gohan**

Serena, groggily awoke from her semi-slumber. Even Gohan's embrace wasn't helping her sleep any better. She rolled over in bed and her eyes met the Prince of Earth's. Gohan propped his self up on his side. He caressed her face gently with his finger.

Gohan took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"Good morning." He whispered softly and placed her hand back on her petite body. He moved his hand on Serena's hip and gently caressed it the way she liked it.

"Good morning, my love." She snuggled closer into his safe embrace, resting her back onto his bare chest. "Have you been up long?"

"Just for a little while," he said wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Sometimes when I wake up next to you, I still can't believe that your mine. I dreamed of being this close to you for so long, and I never thought it would happen. Looking at where we are now just makes me so happy." He whispered so lovingly and softly in her ear, and left a kiss on the back of it.

"I know my love I am happy too. I'm just glad you were there for me and my family last night. You're all so important to me. " She twisted her body around to look him in the eye.

Gohan was silent for a moment. Serena couldn't describe it but there was a hint of a thought in his eyes. There was something he wanted to say.

"You know I'll always be there for you Serena. You can tell me anything, no matter what it is. You do understand that, right?" Gohan asked her with earnest sincerity.

"Yes my Gohan," she said and kissed him passionately, with a single tear falling from her eye. 'If only it were that easy to talk about.' She could feel him hesitate as she put her arm around his neck. She wanted him to know that she loved him, even though it was painful to hide whatever was going on in her head. She didn't want to think about that, all she wanted was Gohan. Serena wrapped her leg around him, hoping he would let go and give into the moment to. Her body was inviting him to keep whatever thought in the back of his head away, and just get lost in this one.

Once he felt her leg wrap around his body, his hesitation left him and passion took over. Gohan grabbed a hold of her leg and pressed her body closer to him. He rolled on top of her, while placing one had on the side of her head. The satin from her gown was slightly sticking to skin, but it didn't ruin the moment. He just loved her so much and wanted her so bad. From the way their tongues were intertwining he could tell she wanted him too. Her hands were clinging to his back, and moving in time with his hand massaging her hip. Serena moaned at the pleasure in this moment. They hadn't been this close to one another in a long time. Gohan only wanted her to know that he loved her, and that he could make her feel better.

He moved his hand from her leg and cupped her breast in his hand. He heard her moan again, and sent kisses down her neck. She let out another pleasure fill moan as he slightly nibbled on her ear lobe. After a few moments, he felt her tense up in his arms. He just barely felt pressure on his chest as if she were trying to move away. When Gohan realized this he immediately stopped. He looked down to see if she was ok and her eyes were shut, but he could sense she was trying to distance herself from the moment.

He returned to his previous position, but left his hand on her face, letting her know he was still there for her.

'I shouldn't have let things get that hot.' He thought as she opened her eyes. Serena fluttered her eyes for a moment at the ceiling. She then closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief, still not meeting his gaze. Gohan had almost forgotten how often this would happen only a few months ago. She had been doing so much better, until recently. Something had triggered a bad memory and it always left her feeling embarrassed while he felt stupid.

He turned her head towards him. Gohan picked up her hand and kissed it again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it go there." Gohan said still holding her hand.

"You shouldn't apologize. I wanted to go there. I'm tired of things getting in the way of our happiness." She said softly.

"Serena, this isn't the kind of thing you can keep inside to yourself. If something is going on you have to tell me. I don't want to put you in a position where you're reliving a nightmare."

She could see the thought resurfacing in his eyes. "It's just so hard to get anything straight. It's difficult my love," she said looking back at the ceiling.

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" He asked with more concern.

"It was just a moment, it passed. We can't dwell on it, ok?" Serena asked. "Besides, we need to get out of bed. I want to go check on my mom. Will you come with me?"

He didn't want to change the subject. He wanted her to trust him, but guilt from her flashback set in. He would bring it up again after she had a chance to get out and recoup. She might not be trying to show it, but he knew she was fragile in some way right now.

"Of course, I will always be there for you." He looked over at the clock. "Besides its past noon, you should be hungry by now right?"

"Yeah, let's go," she said with a soft smile.

**The Hospital**

Serena and Gohan had arrived just in time for visiting hours. Serena wore her long sleeve grey v neck with khaki shorts, and her locket that Bulma had given her. Gohan had on a red cotton shirt, black jeans, and of course his glasses. Bulma was standing next to the bed looking through her purse. Serena ran to her mother, as soon as she saw her, and embraced her. Bulma patted her daughter's head and softly stroked her hair.

"It's ok Serena. The baby and I are ok." She said comforting her daughter. She tilted her head up, and looked her daughter into her blue eyes. "This had nothing to do with you, ok? Sometimes pregnant women just pass out," she said with a smile. "Now, what I need to do is get out of this place."

"Oh no woman!" Vegeta practically yelled returning from the vending machine. "You are not going anywhere! Get right back in that bed. You need to take care of yourself and my daughter!"

Vegeta gave Serena a half hug, while still keeping eye contact with his stubborn wife.

"Vegeta, I am perfectly fine now. I know my own body better than any doctor anyway! I mean goodness, as many people as I nurse back to health, I practically am one!"

Serena noticed her stance in between her parents and figured it would be wiser to reposition herself swiftly and discretely. The two half Saiyans watched awkwardly as the couple argued.

"I will not have you be so reckless while you are carrying my child!"

"Your child! You are not going through morning sickness, Vegeta! You are not dealing with hot flashes, with cravings, and with hormones 24/7! Do not start talking about the well being of YOUR child because MY child and MY body are the ones that are being effect. Therefore if I say I am fine, then I am fine! I AM LEAVING! Just because I am human and pregnant does not mean I am fragile!"

"NO YOU WILL NOT! I checked you in and I will check you out, when the doctors say it is ok!"

Serena finally interjected the quarrel. "Um... maybe we can have a compromise."

"NO!" They yelled at the same time still staring at each other with pride.

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe you can just get some air and walk around the garden they have here." Gohan said going along with Serena's idea. "You did have the hospital name the garden after Serena. I'm sure it's beautiful."

"Then if you still feel great after a few hours, maybe you can leave." Serena added. "It's probably better for both of you than standing here running your blood pressures up. I mean ya'll might be the hospital's largest benefactor, but they may call security if the two of you keep yelling."

The stare down still continued for a few more minutes and Bulma finally turned and walked out of the room with a mumbled "hmmm" following her.

Serena smirked at her dad and turned to her fiance. "Will the two of you be ok here by yourselves?" She asked.

"Yea, you better make sure she doesn't run over a wall or something." He grinned back at his blonde haired princess. Serena quickly left the room leaving the two men she loved behind.

"I know how you feel Vegeta." Gohan said taking a seat next to his soon-to-be father-in-law on the hospital bed.

"Women! They just don't listen to anything. I mean goodness doesn't she get that it is the best thing to do." Vegeta vented in a more calm disgruntlement.

"Yeah, I guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree. Serena is the same way." Gohan said looking down at his hands.

"At least now I have the woman under control. Now if only I could get the young one to listen." Vegeta sighed out of exhaustion. "Is she doing any better?" He asked Gohan.

Gohan was silent for a moment and kept looking at the floor.

"I don't know." He said almost above a whisper.

Vegeta looked at him concerned, and then at the door Serena just walked out of. If Gohan didn't know than something was very wrong, and now he had no way of reaching her.

"I know how I can make it better.," Gohan said mainly to himself out loud. " You got me thinking just now. She's not going to always see what is best for her, so I have to be stubborn for her own sake. "She may not believe me, but I think it's the only way."

**Elsewhere in the City**

'Oh to have power again.' He thought to himself driving in his car. He was tired, frustrated, and hated being this weak.

Despite how fast his sports car was, he couldn't stand this scavenger hunt around Earth. Without all of the cameras, trackers, and bugs to keep an eye on her, his love rabbit was pretty hard to find. He never knew where Gohan lived, and had already checked both Capsule Corp and Goku's cottage. He was starting to run out of places to look, seeing as how she hadn't been at her house the night he landed or last night.

'If he gets his hands on her we're all doomed.' He thought as he continued driving during the sun set.

**Back at the Hospital**

The young couple stayed with Vegeta and Bulma until Vegeta was finally convinced that she could rest just as well in her own house, than in a hospital bed. When Vegeta hugged Serena goodbye he held her just a little longer. He looked her in the eye and didn't say anything. She gave a simple smile and told him, "everything will be ok." Vegeta simply hugged her again before they all left the hospital room.

Serena was so lost in her thoughts of everything, that she didn't realize where they were going until Gohan pulled into her building. She hadn't thought about Gohan naturally taking her back to her place and started to remember why she had left it in such a hurray the night before.

Gohan noticed how distant Serena was during the car ride. She still looked so drained and slightly pale. He was glad to have time for both of them to think. He figured that he would just drop her off home and talk to her in the morning. He didn't want anything to keep her up tonight. She looked like she could really use some sleep.

Gohan felt Serena squeeze her hand slightly harder as he opened the door to her apartment. 'I think she's shaking,' he thought as the two sat down on the couch. He didn't say anything about it. He wanted to see if maybe she would finally open up about what has been going on, and not tell him because he forced it out of her.

He was just going to walk her to the door, but she told him to come inside. She still had a pitcher of fresh lemonade in her fridge and poured some in his favorite batman glass , as he stood across form her on the other side of the island bar in her kitchen. He watcher her trying to pretend that something wasn't wrong. There was a stiffness about her since this morning. If he didn't say anything she never was. This couldn't wait until the morning. He was going to have to talk to her now.

She was slightly jabbering about things her mom talked about and being excited about the baby as she poured her own glass and looked for some biscuit crackers to go with them. He stopped paying attention. He knew she was just trying to fool herself that she was ok, and that the glass in her hand wasn't slightly shaking.

He started to think about last night and noticed that she never told him why she had shown up at his place so late, especially since she didn't know about what happened until she had gotten to his place. He really started thinking about everything last night, and it bothered him that he let it go this long without saying it. She stopped the small talk to take a sip of her lemonade. 'It's now or never,' he thought.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asked inquisitively looking down at his glass. He slightly shook it to stir the sugar and fruit floating in the yellow substance with the ice.

Serena was slightly taken aback by her Fiance's random question, but answered anyway not understanding where the question came from. "I always sleep best next to you." She said.

"You've been sleeping worse than you did last night?"

"What do you mean?" She said feeling slightly alarmed.

"I woke up in the middle of the night. You were talking in your sleep, and pretty restless. I have a feeling it wasn't because of what happened with your mom."

"It's nothing. I just need to relax more that's all." She said not meeting his gaze.

"You've been so different lately. I proposed to you because I thought you were doing better Serena. I really thought we were a team and were there for each other. Clearly something is hindering that right now, and I want to take the pressure off of you. After this morning I know I have to do something."

"What are you saying?" She said with slight hesitation.

"I'm saying that we should post pone our wedding. Maybe you need another year to get through everything. It hasn't been that long since you found out the truth about everything. I can't blame you in needing more time to get through everything that you've been through."

"Gohan, I am fine. I am ready to be your wife and put everything behind us." She said confidently. "If there is anything that I am certain about, it's that."

"Serena, I can see your not. You've slowly regressed on all of the progress that you've made. After this morning, I am scared that I am only going to make things worse."

"It was just a flash of a memory. I can't help it if I have one." She was starting to get frustrated and slightly raised her voice.

"Serena, passing this off as nothing is not going to help. I can't marry you right now because you don't trust me. How can I ever trust you if you don't tell me anything anymore?"

"There's just nothing to say Gohan. Things just haven't been making sense lately. I just want to forget about all of the cloudiness."

"I think you have to face the clouds before they can be cleared away, Serena." He put his perspiring glass down and whipped the condensation on his pants. He walked closer to her and closed the space between them. "You never told me what happened last night. Why were you really at my apartment?"

She put her own glass down and knew he wasn't going to let this go. She just wanted something to make sense, and then she could tell him. " Last night," she started saying while looking down at the tile. "Last night, was the first time I had a clear fear. That's why I ran to your place. I think something is haunting me."

"So it is Darien. He's back." He put his arms on her shoulders. He was so concerned. "It's the bond. He's trying to get back into your mind. Why would you hide this from me?"

"No, no," she shook her head and moved away from his touch. "It's not the bond. This is different. That's why I didn't say anything, because it's different this time."

"He finished the first stage. Of course it's going to be different this time."

"Do you really think that after everything I've been through, that I wouldn't recognize that mad mans hold! I think it's something haunting me rather than someone. I feel like something is watching me. It's something sinister and darker, than Darien. I think it's a ghost."

'Oh God, now she is in denial.' He thought getting aggravated. "Seriously Serena, are you you going to make up impossible stories because you're to scared to admit it? Listen to yourself, that's ridiculous!" Gohan said in shock and slightly raising his voice.

Serena looked at him in the eye across the counter. She couldn't believe that he was not listening to a thing she was saying.

"It's about as ridiculous as you and I being the last half breed children of a dead alien race, or maybe you've forgotten that I am an incarnated alien princess from who knows how many millennium ago! Your dad has returned from the dead how many times? Maybe you should remember that the impossible is our daily reality, Gohan."

She started to walk out of the kitchen furious that he would just assume that he had everything figured out for her. He stopped her in the doorway and held on to her wrist so that she wouldn't walk away. He had to get her to realize the severity of what was going on. She still had more information that he needed to protect her. She didn't want to look in his eyes but he continued to attempt at eye contact as he spoke.

"Serena, I know we are used to impossible things happening all the time, but come on. We both know that these are dripping with signs that Darien is coming after you. You can't fool yourself into believing that Casper is watching you."

"I am not going to talk about this anymore, if you aren't going to listen." She said looking in his eyes with anger. "I know it's not Darien because these are totally different dreams and pieces of ..of...whatever it is that I keep seeing."

"Fine then, describe to me what you see! Just don't walk away from me."

"Gohan let go of me. I don't want to tell you anything right now. You are starting to sound like Darien. He never listened to me either!"

It hurt that she had compared him to that monster! 'She's just trying to get me angry so that I'll leave,' Gohan was not going to let her go. She needed to listen and open up. Who knows how long he's been trying to regain control of her mind. If he lets her walk away now, she might walk right into Darien's clutches. Flashes of what happened not so long ago started to flash through his mind. He wouldn't be able to take it if Darien had gotten his hands on her, especially if it could have been prevented.

"Ouch, Gohan you're hurting me." Serena said interrupting his thoughts.

"Wait...what?" He said softly looking down at Serena. She looked scared.

"Let go, Gohan." She said trying to pull away.

'I must have been squeezing harder than I realized,' he thought letting her go. Sometimes he forgets that Serena is as fragile as the average human when she isn't transformed. She reached for the ring on her finger trying to get it off of her hand. She was starting to tear up as she backed away from him. "Serena," he called out to her. "I didn't mea-"

"Stop! Just stop!" She yelled and gave up on throwing his stupid ring back at him. To many thoughts were flashing in her head so fast, that she just wanted some air. She just wanted to run away and be left alone for awhile. So she ran out the front door, with Gohan calling after her to come back. She ran down the stairs and out into the street in tears and confusion.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and just kept running, until the last thing she saw were huge white headlights.

**I hope you guys like the new chapter! Hooray for getting it out a lot sooner than the previous ones! Thanks for everyone who has stuck with this story and who wishes to see it through to the end. I love you all!**


	6. Lessons

**Teck**: Thanks guys for everything. Here is the next chapter!

**A few Blocks From Serena's apartment**

"Well, my luck couldn't have gotten any better," he praised himself. 'This target was a lot easier to find than the first time. Who knew she would come running to me.' He smiled to himself about his slight victory. It quickly faded when he remembered that he still didn't have her in his possession. He would have been on his way back with her by now had the Saiyan not shown up.

'He said other species might get in the way, but he didn't say anything about Saiyans.' He thought in frustration. "They're all supposed to be dead anyway!" He yelled to the air. He ran his hands through his red hair again, and tried to calm himself down. He could not get into a fight with a Saiyan. They were way to powerful for him. He took a deep breath and continued walking towards the building the girl had run from. 'At least I will have some information to bring back too, for an extra fee of course.' He snickered again gaining his confidence. Yeah, his luck just kept getting better and better on this assignment. No Saiyan was going to get in his way.

**The Hospital**

Gohan was shaking and pacing in a corner of the hospital waiting room. His already red shirt was stained in blood from when he held Serena. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Everything just happened so fast. He really messed up this time, and now the last person he ever wanted to get hurt was paying for it. He couldn't stay still he kept pacing the waiting room. The incident just kept flashing in his head. So many what ifs could have kept this from happening. This is not how he expected the night would end.

_-Flashback-_

_Gohan stood in shock after Serena left. He looked down at his hands and couldn't believe what had just happened. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He yelled at himself. 'How could I ever hurt her like that?' He thought as he ran to balcony to see which way she was running off to. _

"_Serena!" He called from the balcony, but it was no use. He didn't know if she didn't hear him or maybe she was just ignoring him, she just kept running and didn't look back. He was so busy looking at her running away that he didn't notice the Hummer driving full speed toward her until it ran his love over._

_-End Flashback-_

Gohan shook his head at the memory. It kept playing over and over again. How could he let this happen. The hummer didn't even stop! It ran her over and just kept going. "Who does that?" He said to himself still pacing. "Who just leaves someone there to die?"

He was lucky that he didn't draw attention to himself when he instantly appeared at the hospital with Serena in his arms. Out of all the things that she has fought and been threatened by, it killed him that something as human and stupid as a drunk driver might take her away from him.

Vegeta and Bulma were the first to arrive. Vegeta rushed to the nurses station and began demanding to know the current state of his daughters health.

Bulma stayed with Gohan knowing that the nurses wouldn't know anything. The only person who might know is Gohan. He was clearly still in some state of shock. She took in the site of his blood stained hands and shirt, and was more curious than ever to find out what happened to Serena.

"Have they come out and told you anything?" She asked.

"No. I haven't been here long at all. Maybe 20 minutes," he said looking down at the blue haired woman, who had eyes like his beloved. "I'm sorry Bulma I didn't mean for this to happen. It all just happened so fast, that I just couldn't stop it."

"Gohan what happened?" She asked placing her had on his arm. He was shaking and as much as she was worried about her daughter, she was also worried at him. She had never seen him this upset before.

"Stupid nurses. Doesn't anyone know what is going in this place. My goodness!" He said rejoining his wife and future son-in-law.

Gohan still wasn't making any sense to them. He finally took a seat but wouldn't look at them. He just kept looking down at his hands and kept repeating "I didn't mean for this to happen" over and over again. Vegeta knew about the conversation that Gohan was supposed to have with Serena. He knew things might not go so well. Did this have something to do with it? Vegeta's imagination started running into over drive, and he started thinking of all the possibilities that could have caused this scenario. Seeing Gohan's reaction like this and his blood stained hands and cloths made him more worried now than when he first got the call.

Vegeta put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. He crouched down to Gohan's level so he could see his face. Bulma took a seat next to Gohan and placed her hand on his arm.

"Gohan, you need to talk to us sweetie." She told him in a motherly tone.

"Does this have something to do with the conversation you told me you were going to have?" Vegeta asked trying to not let the worry show in his voice.

Gohan silently nodded in response.

"Gohan, we all can tell that Serenity has been acting strange and distant for a long time. She's been through so much and has rebounded tremendously physically. Maybe we've been ignoring how unhealthy she really is?"

"What are you saying Vegeta?" Bulma asked her husband.

"I started thinking about it on the way over here. She might have needed more mental help than we thought all this time. She could have easily been putting up a brave front, but been seriously hurting inside from all the pain. What I am trying to ask Gohan isn't easy, but did Serena try and hurt herself tonight? Is that why she's here?"

Gohan let his words sink in for a moment and immediately shook his head. "No! No, this isn't Serena's fault at all." Gohan said with tears fighting to form in his eyes.

Vegeta was relieved that they didn't have a bigger problem on their hands, but still the mystery remained. Why was she here? Gohan still wasn't being very responsive. He went back to being silent again and just kept looking at his hands. Vegeta noticed this and started thinking very differently. He was positive Gohan would never hurt his daughter, but the way Gohan was looking at his hands looked familiar.

"She compared me to that monster." He said softly looking off far past the walls of the waiting room. "She's right, I am just as bad as him. I didn't mean to be, but I am. Oh my love! I am so sorry." He held his head in his bloody hands holding back the tears.

"Did your powers get the best of you?" Bulma asked.

Gohan looked up and cleared his throat. "I just didn't want her to walk away from the argument, so I held on to her hands. Even though she told me I was no better than Darien, I knew she just trying to avoid everything. It was to important for her not to just walk away from it. I didn't mean to grab her wrist so tightly. I let go as soon as I realized I was hanging on to tight. I scared her and she was upset. Before I knew it she was out the door and laying in the streets with so much blood. This is all my fault I shouldn't have been hanging on to her so tightly. She is so strong I forget how fragile she really is."

"Gohan, this isn't your fault this is an accident. Your not like Darien. You didn't mean to hurt her." She pulled his chin towards her, so that he could get a good look at the sincerity of her words. Tears were still fighting to form, but he was a Saiyan and far to stubborn. She could tell he was finally present. He was coming out of his shock and he was listening.

"You cannot blame yourself for this. Women like Serena, your mother, and myself understand the risk of being in a relationship with a Saiyan. You are supposed to let down your guard with your soul mate, and be yourself. That means that sometimes a huge may be to tight, or a simple gestures may go to far, but that's something we understand and choose to deal with because we love you guys."

"You two may have been best friends since you were born, but you haven't been in a relationship for a very long time. You will get into arguments and will learn that whenever emotions are high you may loose a little control of your powers." Vegeta added understanding too well the guilt of accidentally hurting a loved one.

"Trust us we know. When Vegeta and i first got married we got into a fight. His temper got the best of him, and he powered up. The energy wave knocked me over and I hit my head on the counter. Why do you think we argue from a distance?" She commented with a slight smile. "We've learned though. You will too. I can also assure you that now accident has happened twice."

"Still I should have stopped the car. I just didn't see it coming till it was to late." Gohan said. Slightly feeling less guilty, but still feeling terrible about the fight in general.

"You can't be everywhere Gohan. Sometimes things happen that you can't protect her from." Bulma said reassuring him.

Gohan had never been so happy to see his parents when they approached the secluded corner of the waiting room. He hugged his mom tightly and sincerely, so glad that she was there, but when he hugged his dad he felt like a little kid again. Goku looked up at everyone with his son still hanging on to him.

"I think we're going to get some air and get him cleaned up. We'll be back." Goku moved one of his hands on the top of his sons head and kissed the side of his temple as the two men disappeared.

"Who is with Serena Briefs?" A doctor came out of the waiting room and asked.

"It's us Doctor. We're her parents." Bulma said as Vegeta helped her up from her chair. "I know you're getting tired of seeing us in these circumstances."

"This is indeed unfortunate. Your daughter is on the other hand very lucky. Given that her injuries indicate that whoever hit her did not even try to slow down. The make and model the young man described to us indicated that things could have been much worse, especially since her electrolytes and hemoglobin were so low." He flipped through her chart.

"Will she be ok?" Bulma asked hanging on to her husband's hand.

"We were able to stop the internal bleeding, so the most critical part has been controlled. She has two broken ribs and one broken leg. We won't know how bad her concussion is until she wakes up. She probably won't wake up tonight. Her pervious health isn't helping her current condition. I was wondering if we could speak privately about what her health has been like over the past few weeks?"

"Serenity trains in martial arts, if she had any previous injuries it is most likely from that." Vegeta told him.

"Well unless her training involves severe sexual assault, that doesn't explain everything. That might not be the worst of Serena's problems." He said leading the couple to his office.

Gohan and Goku

Goku transported his son and himself onto the roof of the hospital. They were still close in case anything happened, but also able to have some much needed time alone. He let Gohan release all of his tears of frustration and guilt. Goku was glad that his son was finally releasing some of the emotion and frustration that he was holding inside of himself the past few months.

"It's ok , son. Just let it all out." Goku said rubbing his son's head and back. It made him think of memories when Gohan was even younger than Goten is now. Like any parent with adult aged children, he was a relieved that his son still needed him every now-and-then. A few more moments passed and the two men took a seat on the roof. They both embraced the ambience of the city noise and embraced the air and the moment to just be together and think.

Gohan wiped his noise and his eyes with his hand, and started explaining how they had gotten in this situation. So many thoughts and emotions were still running through his head. Something about looking out at the city was helping him sort things out. He had been so worried about Serena, that he can't even remember the last time he took a moment to just stop like this.

"Have you ever hurt mom?" Gohan asked still looking at the city.

"Yes, totally unintentionally, but I have felt this similar guilt. I am far too scared of your mom in general to get close enough in an argument for an accident to happen," he stated with his signature smile. "My joy often gets the best of me, especially when I was your age. Vegeta on the other hand has had the same problem and learned quickly to compromise and keep arguments from going to far." Goku's serious demeanor slightly lighted with a slight chuckle thinking about a particular incident Vegeta still gets slightly harassed about by the guys. "There was one very specific time he let his powers get the best of him when he was uhh…excited. Vegeta, is going to kill you if he ever finds out I told you this, but it might help you to know a little fun fact about your future father-in-law. "It could have turned out really badly, but ended up being the best thing to happen to him. Did you know the doctors told Bulma years ago that she couldn't have children?"

"No, I never knew that." Gohan said wondering what his dad was getting at.

"One night shortly after Bulma and Vegeta first got together he called me. I was totally surprised and never heard him so scared. They argue so much because they are very passionate and stubborn with each other. They argue passionately, but they also love passionately as well. That night, Vegeta's passions got the best of him while they were intimate, and he transformed into a Super Saiyan during, well you know."

"Oh no." Gohan said in slight horror. "What happened to her? Was Bulma ok?"

"They were more than ok. Somehow, it knocked everything in place and she got pregnant with Serena. It was the biggest blessing in disguise. Why do you think Serena has blonde hair?"

'Oh Vegeta,' Gohan thought to himself and let himself semi smile at the thought. His thoughts returned back to the situation at hand. 'To bad I don't have the same luck.' He knew his dad was trying to make him feel better, but he wasn't ready for that yet. He could even think about easing up on himself knowing that his actions have left his lover unconscious. "Did the guilt ever go away after the first time it happened?"

Goku looked at his son and went back to being serious. He knew one day something like this may happen. Gohan's chances of letting his powers get the best of him were far less than his or Vegeta's, but it was still a hard possibility to deal with.

"The first time it happened I was afraid to touch her for weeks. It was when she first told me that she was pregnant with you. I picked her up and hugged her so tight that I bruised a rib." He slightly smirked at the memory. "I was just so excited to be a dad, and to have a family. I was terrified to hold you when she gave birth, but she knew that you would be ok. It takes time to learn these things Gohan. What you did wasn't intentional or unforgiveable. These little things need to happen to keep bigger accidents for happening later."

"It's not simply the physical things either Dad. She compared me to Darien. How could she ever compare me to his selfish and callous torture?" Gohan said slightly looking down at the roof.

"We say a lot of hurtful things when we are upset son. I'm positive she doesn't think you're a controlling scum like Darien."

"I just really wanted to fix whatever is wrong with her dad. She doesn't deserve all of this." Gohan put his hands in his head.

Goku wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders and rested his head on top of Gohan's head. "This maybe a good experience for you to learn that there are some things Serena is going to have to fix for herself. It seems all you can do is help encourage her in the right direction."

Gohan looked back out onto the city. "So you're saying that I shouldn't have tried to make her talk to me?"

"No, she is clearly at a point where she can't keep avoiding whatever is haunting her. I think she wanted you to listen more to what she was willing to talk about. Maybe there is good that can come out of this situation? She may finally face whatever is wrong, and you may admit that you are more afraid of Darien coming back then you think."

Gohan started replaying the fight in his head again and let his father's wisdom soak in. "You know dad, you're right. I really didn't listen to her. I asked a question and assumed an answer already. It just can't be anything else, because I don't want it to be something new and probably even worse than what we've dealt with over the past year."

"It's ok to be afraid and make mistakes, son. It's good that now you both have something to learn from and it will only help your relationship get stronger and better." Goku said playfully rustling his eldest son's hair.

"Thank you dad. I really needed to hear all of that." Gohan said smiling at his father.

"You're not a monster son, just half human." They both laughed at the statement. The air felt so much lighter on this cloudless night.

"We'll be better dad. I've learned my lesson and I will be a better man for her. I just love her so much."

A thought finally struck Gohan now that he was thinking clearly. Unfortunately, it struck him with dread. He quickly turned to his father.

"What is it son?"

"With all of the craziness I had forgotten why we fighting. Someone is after her dad. I still think it may have something to do with Darien, but there is someone or thing that has been tormenting her."

The Hospital Room

He walked into the room. His princess was still breathing softly. He didn't know how she ended up in here, but it could be part of the hunters process. He was grateful that she was in a private room, and didn't have to worry about anyone interrupting. "I guess that blue haired pest is good for something," he muttered to himself as he shut the door behind him.

Darien walked closer to Serena, and sat down at the side of her hospital bed. He hadn't been alone with her in over a year, and distance made his twisted heart grow fonder. She was scratched up, but still as beautiful as ever. He gently took her hand in his and held it against his face. There was still a coldness to her touch, yet he enjoyed her soft flesh against him.

"I'm sorry," he softly whispered. "I couldn't protect you from this. I'm not strong enough to keep him away from you." He picked her chart up from the table next to him. He rested her arm back down on the bed with her palms facing up.

He shook his head reading her stats. They were better than they should of been had he not used the golden crystal in the operating room, but they still weren't good enough to move her. Had this been a year ago he could have zapped her to another planet and slowly nursed her wounds with the golden crystal. He didn't have that kind of power right now. The resurrection process weakened him greatly after his princess tried to destroy him. The only way for him to get back to full power was by reactivating the bond, and Serena was too weak to take on that. He placed her chart back down and examined her body with his eyes.

"That's strange." Darien said stopping at her wrist. He picked it up gently and examined it more thoroughly. He tried to deny it, but there was no doubt in his mind what he saw. He placed his other hand on Serena's head and he stroked it softly in a worrisome manner. "Oh Serena, I will do what I have to so that your safe from this monster's grip. You just have to fight through this at least another day, then I'll be strong enough to get you away. These stupid humans will think it's a miracle. While they're celebrating I will get you away from the monster who is tracking you."

Serena slightly stirred, but didn't wake up. He wished she would. He wanted to see her beautiful blue eyes again. He arose from the chair just as a nurse walked in.

"Oh Doctor I didn't realize you were here. I was just making sure everything was ok. The other doctors informed me that she's the entire staff's priority tonight. "

"Do you know if they are letting the family in tonight?"

"No doctor, they say she won't wake up until tomorrow at the least."

"Very well. " He said ignoring the nurse checking him out as he walked by. He had more important things to think about, and just hoped he wasn't to late.

**Bulma & Vegeta**

The Briefs returned to the corner of the waiting room where Chi Chi, Goku, and a freshly clothed Gohan were anxiously waiting. The couple had very serious and confused looks on their faces, and it worried the Son family greatly.

"Do you have any news?" Gohan asked as they approached.

"Yes, even though none of it makes sense." Vegeta said not meeting anyones gaze. He spoke more as if he were thinking out loud than talking to a crowd of people. "We won't be able to see her tonight. They're hoping that she will wake up tomorrow, if that happens she will be ok. That's the least of what we have to do. Kakorote, the women should go back to your house and rest until the morning. The three of us need to search Serena's Apartment for anything that can give clues to what is going on with her. Whatever is happening it is a bigger problem than any of us expected."

"Why do you say that? What's happening?" Chi Chi asked confused.

"We don't have time to explain everything, we'll each fill you in on the way." He said as they all rushed out the door.

**That's they chapter. I really want to think Miss Tury. You really keep me active about this story, and I love that at least one person can care about it getting finished almost as much as me! I hope everyone enjoys. **


	7. Partners

**Tecklias: Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Serena's Apartment**

Gohan didn't want to believe that there wasn't one clue here. They searched last night through out the whole apartment, but didn't find anything. Nobody sensed an evil presence either. It didn't make sense, but Gohan knew deep down inside that his window of helping her was slowly shrinking. He had the boys with him, and hoped maybe they would see something that was over looked. They were supposed to be meeting everyone at the hospital, but he had to double check to make sure.

"Gohan I think it's useless to keep looking. Come on let's get to the hospital." Trunks said with a slight crack in his voice.

"I know. I just wanted to search one last time. There has to be something here." Gohan said in annoyance.

"Listen Gohan, I know we all may have found out about a lot more than we expected, but avoiding her is not going to help anything."

"I am not avoiding her Trunks. I am trying to protect her since it seems I have been failing at doing this lately." Gohan said with new disappointment in himself.

"Gohan I don't think anyone could have kept, whatever is going on from happening. Something feels different about this. There's a huge piece to this puzzle that we're missing. I think Serena is missing it too, that's why she hasn't tried to reach out. She's just as confused as we are." "Don't you want to be there when she wakes up?"

"Of course I do, but I don't know if Serena wants me to be there. This whole situation. It's so strange. I feel like someone has been distracting me from something bigger, but I don't know what. "

"Gohan, I know you love my big sister, and your fight got a little intense. You just can't avoid her forever. She needs you right now. It doesn't matter that she doesn't know why. "

Goten could hear Trunks and his big brother talking. He walked down the hallway to join them, and passed Serena's bedroom. The door was slightly open and Goten thought he saw some movement in the corner of his eye. He looked over in the room and saw someone for just a split second and then he was gone.

"Goten? What's that look for?" Trunks said walking over to him.

"Gohan was right. There was a clue here, but now it's gone."

"What do you mean Goten?" Gohan asked joining the young teens. "What do you mean it's gone?"

"I just saw Darien"

**Hospital Room**

It was the next day, and after a restless night Vegeta and Bulma returned to their daughters side. Bulma softly brushed the knots out of her hair, while Vegeta held her hand. They knew everyone was heading here to the hospital. They hoped she would wake up before everyone got there, so that they could talk to her by themselves. She still looked a little beaten up from the fight, but the rest had brought more of her color back, than they had seen in her skin in weeks. As if she heard their silent prayers, Serena finally opened her eyes.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the sunlit room, and she could feel her parents presence on both sides of her. She was confused and still kind of discombobulated. She looked up at the ceiling and could tell she was in an unfamiliar place.

Vegeta gently lifted her hand and rubbed it between both of his. "Take it easy. Last night was a rough one for you."

"I don't understand." She said softly.

"Do you remember anything about last night honey?" Bulma asked.

Serena took a moment to think. Everything was so jumbled in her head, but she was starting to piece things together.

"Gohan...We got into a fight?" Things were coming back to her slowly in pieces. "I don't know what happened after that. Is he ok?"

"He's fine. It's you we're all worried about. There must have been a drunk driver, because you were hit full speed by a Hummer." Bulma told her. "The police are still looking for it. I shouldn't be that hard since it was bright yellow, but we'll make sure they find whoever did this.

Serena, slowly sat up. It was uncomfortable, but not unbearable. Her head still felt fuzzy, but took in the sight of her body. She noticed the cast on her leg and felt the bruises on her ribs. Vegeta and Bulma were surprised she could sit up after last night.

"How do you feel?" He asked still worried about her.

"I think I'll live. She slightly joked. My head still hurts, and my ribs are still fairly uncomfortable, but I'll manage." She said still a little confused.

"The doctors can't believe that you have healed this quickly. It's practically a miracle!" Bulma said with gratitude in her voice. "It's almost to good to be true!"

'This is a little to good to be true.' Vegeta thought to himself. He was happy that she was ok, but so many things weren't making sense to him anymore.

The color was still coming back to her and she looked at her father. He kept looking down at her hand. He was holding it as if something terrible would happen if he let her go.

"Daddy, I'm ok." She said squeezing his hand.

"That's just what you want us to think." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked. The blonde was confused all over again.

"I just wanted to believe that you were ok and that you really were happy. I shouldn't have let these things get this far."

"Dad I don't know what you mean?" Serena said.

"Honey, what your father is trying to say is that we are concerned about you." She sat next to Serena on the hospital bed and stroked her blonde hair."We know something is wrong. Please just tell us what's going on sweetie. You don't have to put up a brave front if something isn't right."

"There aren't any "if's" anymore. There is something wrong. What the doctors found only let me know how serious this goes. I won't turn a blind eye and let this continue any longer. We are your family and we will get through this together." Vegeta said, then softly kissed Serena's hand.

"What did he find? Nothing's hurting me. It's just haunting me." She chose her words carefully, hoping they wouldn't have the same reaction as Gohan.

"The doctor found some unusual evidence of trauma." Bulma said.

"Trauma?" She asked in surprise.

"They did a very thorough exam to make sure you weren't bleeding internally anywhere else. During the exam they found vaginal scaring. At first we explained you had escaped an abusive relationship in the past, but he confirmed that these are fairly recent. Only a few months old. There is still an everyday world out there Serena. One out of four women are assaulted everyday."

"I wasn't assaulted by some stranger on the street though. I wouldn't have kept something like that to myself." Serena started to think about her strange dreams and the flashback she had when she was with Gohan yesterday. They did feel more like traumatic memories than random pieces of her subconsciousness. 'Could they have really happened? If it wasn't from when I was with Darien, than who?' She thought to herself.

"We know honey, but you may be afraid of worrying about Darien returning. It has to have something to do with the bond. The next stage is to take over the body. Maybe the Bond can't be dormant? Gohan told us about how restless you have been sleeping. Maybe he's doing something to you that is showing physical effects, and you're not even aware of it. He's already completed the mind stage. If he were to reactivate it and continue the next would be your body. Whatever happened is effecting you more than you may realize. We talked about your previous behavior with the doctor and it all points to post traumatic stress."

"I don't know how this could happen. No one has hurt me like that before. At least I don't think so..." Serena started thinking about what she could remember of her strange dreams. Her head was killing her to think about it. They were so real in the moment, but now they were fuzzy and clouded by her concussion. She thought about the past few months, and even though she wasn't thinking very clearly she felt she could express some of what she was felling. "I feel like something wants to hurt me, but the last person to ever attack me was Darien. I honestly don't know where those marks could have come from."

"Serenity, denial is a big part of this. But we're here for you, you don't have to turn to other methods to figure things out. The doctors also found these." Vegeta raised the inside of her wrist, so that she could see. Serena looked at her cut up arm. Besides the huge bruise circulating her wrist, from Where Gohan grabbed her last night, there were also cuts. Some cuts were longer and deeper. A few were older and others were still fresh.

"What do you mean? These must be from the car accident." Serena said in shock and fear.

"The doctors can tell that these were self inflicted, Serenity." Vegeta said with sadness in his eyes. "You've been through a lot over the past few years. What is hurting you so badly that you are hurting yourself? "

"Dad, I didn't do this. I swear... this is all so confusing." Serena started breathing really hard and put her hand to her chest. 'What is going on? I finally tell the truth and now I look like a liar. Am I doing this in my sleep? How come I haven't noticed this before?'

"Serenity we are not angry or upset with you. Please calm down." He hated seeing her get upset. "We just want you to know that we understand it's not easy to deal with everything that happened to you over the past few years. We all want to move on from this, but it's going to take more time. We just want to support you through this."

Serena looked down at her marked up wrist and felt a piece of a memory hit her.

_**Serena's Flashback **_

_Serena was in Darien's bedroom. He was the sweet guy that she originally fell in love with and holding her in his strong arms. He was stroking her hair and resting his head on hers, while she cried into his chest. _

"_I know it hurts sweetie but I'm here." He said softly and gently. "You don't have to do this to yourself. It's not your fault what happened._

"_I'm just tired of hurting like this Darien. Whenever I close my eyes I think about it all..." _

_**End Flashback**_

"Darien..." Serena said softly to herself.

Vegeta noticed her expression and sudden stillness. He could tell something came back to her. He couldn't make out what she said. "What did you say, Serenity?" Vegeta asked.

Serena never answered because they were interrupted by a doctor that walked in. He wore a surgeons mask and cap with his scrubs. He carried a small electric saw and a copy of an x-ray.

"Dr. Jack," He said shaking Vegeta's hand. "I am on the team that has been helping your daughter. The head doctor ordered me to take off her cast."

"I thought her leg was broken?" Bulma asked.

The doctor handed Bulma the x-ray. "That's what we thought last night, but it looks more like a sprain or twist. Sometimes, we get the x rays mixed up. I do need you both to leave the room while I take the cast off. It's procedure. You can come right back inside when I am done."

"We'll be right back Serena." Bulma said kissing her daughters forehead.

Vegeta bent over and looked Serena in the eyes. "I love you, Serenity," he whispered to her and gently kissed her forehead. It scared him how confused she looked about everything. He could tell that she was scared too. The scariest part of this was, that maybe she wasn't in denial. What if she really had no idea where any of these marks were coming from? What would they do then? "We'll figure this out," He assured her and gently stroked her cheek. "This is what families are for. I won't let anyone hurt you Serenity."

Serena kissed him back on the cheek and watched as the two of them left the room and closed the door behind them. She kept staring at the door lost in thought. She noticed the hum of the saw that the doctor turned on. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that he placed it down on the table next to her, and pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket.

Serena was startled and released a muffled scream as he grabbed her from behind. She tried to twist around and push him away so she could scream for help. A sharp pain gashed through her ribs while she tried to twist around. She could smell the chloroform and it was starting to make her light headed. She managed to knock his cap and his mask off and recognized him as the darkness clouded her vision. He smiled at her with an evil twisted grin as she finally closed her eyes.

"That was to easy, " he said out loud and started sawing her cast off.

**Out in the Hall Way**

Vegeta and Bulma were surprised that Goku and Chi Chi were sitting outside the room in the hallway.

"We didn't want to overwhelm Serena when she woke up. Krillan and Piccolo are coming by this afternoon." Chi Chi told her friend as Bulma took a seat next to her. "We know it would be hard."

"Gohan and the boys still aren't here?" Bulma asked.

As if on cue the three of them ran through the hospital doors and joined the group.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Goku asked.

"I wanted to check Serena's place again. She was terrified when she left there. The answer to what's going on just had to be there, so we checked again." Gohan said with worry. " Goten saw Darien. He's back. I was right he does have something to do with this."

"Where's Serena? Has she woken up yet?" Trunks asked.

"She has waken up, they're just taking the cast off." Bulma answered. She looked over to her husband. She knew a Darien sighting would worry him even more. He looked worried, but also deep in thought. "Vegeta, what are you thinking about?"

"Her injuries were so severe last night, and even then the doctors were calling it a miracle. Someone had to of been healing her and the Golden crystal could have done that. There's no way you can mistake a broken bone for a perfectly good one...Her leg." A thought hit Vegeta and he rushed back into Serena's hospital room with everyone else in tow.

The hum of the saw filled the room as he entered, but it was left with an empty cast, empty bed, and empty room. Vegeta put a hand on the bed as if he couldn't believe she was gone until he touched it.

"Damn it!" He yelled in frustration. "How is he always one step ahead of us?"

"I didn't know he could alter his appearance." Goku said. "Did he pick up a new power, while he was away?"

"This can't be right. This isn't right. Something isn't matching up here." Gohan said slightly pacing. "She told me that it wasn't him. She can sense him, and tell when he's near. She was wide awake. She would have known."

"That would be true if the bond were active." Darien said entering the room.

"You good for noth-" Vegeta started yelling and charging towards Darien. He stopped when Darien waved Serena's broach in front of him.

"Now, I wouldn't do that Veggie head. You wouldn't want me to disappear with this, would you?" He shut the door behind him. " I would suggest you keep your voice down if don't want the entire hospital to know what's going on." Darien walked in the room wearing his white doctors coat. He eyed the group making sure they wouldn't pull anything stupid.

"Now that I have everyone's attention." He slowly started stalking the room. "I didn't take her, but I know who did and it's important that he doesn't get away."

"We aren't doing anything until we get some answers." Gohan demanded. "This could all be some elaborate scheme. There's no coincidence that we see you earlier at her place and then she's gone."

"I was only there to get the crystal, because Serena is going to need it." Darien said walking slower towards Gohan. The anger in his voice rose as he approached, but Gohan stood his ground with his own cold stare. "We're not linked anymore by the bond so I can't activate it. This is the only thing that can stop who is after her. I know you have a ton of questions, but your ignorance is only costing precious time that we need to find her." Darien said inches from Gohan's face.

The stand off was filling the room with tension. No one said a word until Goku finally spoke up.

"What are you doing here then, Darien? If you have what you need, why bother even showing yourself?" Goku asked standing close behind his oldest son.

"I've been trying to get here before something like this happened. I tracked Serena down here last night." Darien said looking Goku in the eye. "Hospital security really isn't what it should be. I am still a licensed surgeon after all, and joined the surgical team thanks to the golden crystal. Her wounds were critical and you're lucky I was there and used the crystal to heal her. They couldn't get the bleeding to stop." Darien turned his attention back to Gohan "Thanks to this half breed loser who practically killed the love of my life."

"You son of a -" Gohan yelled powering up. Goku stepped between Gohan and Darien before they started fighting.

"Get to the point Darien. Especially if time is a precious as you say." Goku said in all seriousness.

"Even after we stabilized her condition. She was still to weak for me to move. It would have drained me completely if I healed her all at once. I didn't have a secure place for her to move to anyway. I knew that I was going to need help." He looked everyone in the eye as he spoke. "I knew as soon as you saw me you would attack, and so I went back to her place to get the crystal for some leverage. I am not as powerful as I used to be, but I am still able to disappear out of here. I knew I would need you to listen before you attacked. I don't like it as much as any of you, but we need to work together. There is more to this than even Serena understands right now. I am your only resource for being able to find her."

"If you can find her, why do you need us?" Goku asked.

"Who we are up against is stronger than all of us. He's an old enemy of Serena's, and an even older one of mine. If he gets his hands on Serena he'll get stronger and everything along with everyone is doomed. We still have a chance though. The man who took her is a bounty hunter. He's low level and can easily be stopped. It won't stop the monster who is after her, but it will buy some time."

"Fine we'll go rescue her ourselves. We don't need scum like you around Serenity either." Vegeta spat and started heading for the door.

"It's too late for that." Darien said, stopping Vegeta in his steps. "You still need me. I know how he thinks, and he could have already left Earth. If that's happened you'll need me more than ever. Goodie-two-shoes like you won't last a minute in the negaverse, and it will take you to long to find her. I've fought this enemy and I understand the games he plays. Besides, I don't need all of you, just one of you. This isn't the kind of place you go charging in with an army of people. The fewer the better, and only one of you has a chance of being useful simply because he is connected with her. "

Gohan could feel time was running out. He had so many questions, but they would have to wait until Serena was safe. "How can we trust you won't try and take her for yourself?" Gohan asked.

"You are not serious?" Vegeta said in disgust. "He cannot be trusted."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Vegeta. Serena's past battles against evil is so different from our own. We don't understand it, and unfortunately he has a point. He may be the only chance we have at making sense of everything. We've been thinking she is in denial all this time. Maybe she really doesn't know? " He walked closer to Darien. They were inches from each others faces. Darien had a clenched jaw and Gohan spoke in a harsh tone and spoke barely above a whisper. "I swear if this is some kind of trick to take Serena away from me...You won't be coming back when I'm done with you. I'll promise you that."

Darien reached out his hand to Gohan. "Fine, I swear I won't try and steal Serena away to the negaverse, as long as you don't try and kill me or leave me to die while we're looking for her."

Gohan looked down and stared at Darien's hand. 'I have a bad idea that this might be a trap, but I'll do anything, Serena, to get you back." Gohan took Darien's hand and a Golden light sprayed from their hand shake.

"We've made a pact through our crystals." Darien explained. "So we can't go against our word. There is a lesson in magic for you."

**Tecklias: Hi guys sorry it took so long. This was a pretty critical chapter, and I had to get it right. I kept trying to think of how I was going to get Darien back into the story and working with Gohan. It's hard because I know how I want certain key parts to the story to go, but there is a lot of story to fill in between that I have been getting blocked on lately. Thanks so much for your patience! I hope you are enjoying it! I know this one is a little different than the first story. I wanted this one to show some realness to the characters relationships and not just make it so linear. I hope you can relate to some of the emotions and feelings that they are experiencing. I love all of my readers! You are amazing!**


	8. Failure

**Tecklias: Here is another chapter! Thanks ya'll :)**

**Serena**

Serena's eyes fluttered open and her head was killing her. Her other wounds from the accident ached, but besides the fatigue she figured she'd be ok. She found her arms and legs bound together in the back of some kind of large vehicle. There weren't any back seats or doors to the vehicle. She was still in her hospital gown and couldn't remember how she had gotten here. It took a few moments for her to piece together everything that happened before she was knocked out. She looked up and panicked when she was met with Rubian's twisted smile in the rear view mirror.

"I was beginning to wonder if I used to much chemical." He said letting out a sinister laugh. "I wanted to make sure I could get you out of that hospital without any problems."

Serena ignored him. She looked outside the window and felt something familiar about it. Things started making a little more sense when she saw the yellow painted sides of the vehicle.

"A drunk driver didn't hit me last night...you did."

"It seemed like a great idea at the time, but then I had to figure out how to to get you away from everyone. Plus you might have almost died. That was pretty annoying. I didn't realize how many different species I would have had to deal with. I have to say, after last time I expected you to be more on your guard. It was still very easy to get to you."

Serena was ignoring him, and trying to transform into a lunar saiyain. For some reason she couldn't seem to focus enough to call on the transformation. Something was blocking her. Her mind didn't go into a total panic since she was still on Earth and felt pretty ok to fight. She just had to get untied. Luckily he didn't use Golden Ropes. They looked like regular ones.

"I was surprised not to have run into Darien. He was always so protective of you. There were rumors in the negaverse that his cover was blown, but he obsessed so greatly about you that I never thought he would actually let you go."

"What does it matter to you bounty hunter? As long as you get your prize, right?" Serena wasn't sure what Rubian knew about her, and figured she would would play along with whatever he thought was true. She was trying desperately to remember everything she could about him, and hoped that she could out smart him. What frustrated her was that nothing was really coming back. She dealt more with the vain evil sisters, and Wise Man destroyed him before she could. She didn't have a lot to go on to help out in the situation.

"Who are you taking me too, and where are we going anyway?"

"I know it was a long time ago moon rabbit, but shirley you remember my number one client? Clearly he is the only one I would have gone through all of this to please. Before I take you to him, I'm going to need more energy. You're mother supplied me with some valuable information about how things have changed since I have been away, but her energy sustained me immensely for a human. I just want to be at my best when I present you to the boss."

"You're the reason my mother was in the hospital too?" She said in surprise. 'I wonder how much he knows? Well, so much for the element of surprise.' She thought. 'What does he mean by the last time? The only kidnapping encounter she remembered that involved him was a fake one Darien made to cover up what he had done. It was the first of too many memories that he had altered.'

"Yes, when I gain energy from someone I can receive some memories from them too. That's how I knew to put a blocking bracelet on you. I'm sure you've noticed by now that you can't transform into your saiyain form." He looked over at Serena who was staring at the building that was quickly approaching ahead.

"That bump must have knocked the memories out of you. I guess the boss will just have to remind you in person. You'll see him soon enough. I just have to make a pit stop." Rubian said and stopped the car in front of the power plant.

**Darien and Gohan**

"We still have a chance of stopping him. He's going to want to be at full energy for his return. Just in case something goes wrong he'll be able to run like the coward he is. The best spot where he will park his ship to leave isn't that far out of town. We might be able to beat him there. " Darien said almost more to himself, than Gohan.

Gohan turned in his seat to face Darien. his sports car was well over 100. He couldn't believe he was in a car chase for the love of his life. Serena's fights and adventures looked so different than his.

"So you are so weak that you can't fly anymore?" Gohan said.

"I can still fly, but I rather save my energy. It takes a lot longer for me to regain my strength. Rubian is fairly low leveled. He isn't worth wasting energy on. Besides, I only have an idea of where he is going and don't feel like hoping around to every location that he might be. Bounty Hunters are creatures of habit. If something worked for him once he will follow that same pattern."

"If he is as low leveled as you say, than Serena can probably fight him. She may not be a 100 percent, but when she transforms she'll be fine."

"She won't be able to transform. He probably knows about her Lunar Powers and has a blocking bracelet on. I'm not sure how much intel his client has, but if he is haunting Serena, than he probably knows a lot about the changes that have happened since last time." Darien said.

"You mean something is really haunting her? Casper the poltergeist is behind this?"

"You really don't understand magic do you, half-breed?" Darien said rolling his eyes. " After I saw the cuts on her arm, I read Serena's file at the hospital last night. Her doctor noted everything her parents told her about her recent behavior. All of this is because of him. He is trying to slowly bringing back the memory to make her more vulnerable. He knew that if he caught her off guard, then Rubian would have a better chance of bringing her to him. Magic isn't like fighting, it has rules and consequences. When a fight is over, that's it it's over. Where magic is involved the rules are totally different. Everyone is after the silver crystal. The thing is whenever someone has gotten it, they've realized they can't use it to full power. Most can't even figure out how to harness it's power. It's because of magic. Serena and the crystal have a connection. As long as she is a live, the crystal will never reach maximum power for anyone who isn't her offspring. They fail to kill her and we win every time. That's why I found the bond. It's the perfect way of me getting everything I want. Our connection allows me to access the crystal as if I was her. That's why people involved with magic never make such connections. Their power is vulnerable to those they make such a deep link with."

"That's why we still have you around." Gohan said getting angry thinking about the bond. "I still don't get how you managed to survive."

"I survived because I understand the rules of magic. For every element of the puzzle there are always rules. I know my side of the rules better, therefore I am still here. You're just a fighter. You don't know anything about magic. You can't protect her from the magical world like I can. That's why I can truly protect her when I'm back to my normal self. When all of this is over I'll make sure Serena understands that."

Gohan remembered the truce they called and how he can't kill Darien. He wanted to so badly after that last statement. He can still remember holding his crying beloved as she relived all of his methods of making her understand things. 'You still can't protect her from yourself.' The half Saiyain thought in the passenger's seat. "At least we can agree on one thing," he said out loud. "I can't wait till I have her safely back either. So I can kill you for making her do anything."

"You might have a chance boy wonder, but first we have this monster to stop."

**Serena**

'We can't panic, Serena. We can still get out of this before he gets back.' She thought to herself. Almost getting her arms untied. She realized she had been taking her previous instincts, that she learned as Sailor Moon, for granted. She wanted to be more powerful for so long, that she forgot a big piece of her survival and victories came from using her brain too.

"Got it!" She said to herself as she finally got the crazy knot untied. She noticed a bag in the corner across from her. She checked it to see if there was anything she could cut the rope with. Only thing that was in the bag, were cloths. Her cloths. "He's been to my place?" She whispered to herself. She grabbed the bag and hoped to change when she got far enough away.

Now for her next problem. Getting out. Rubian didn't use a door. He instantly appeared outside of it. When she reached the front seat she wasn't surprised that there weren't any doors to unlock. There wasn't anything heavy enough to bash the glass with. She felt totally trapped. She knew he could be back any moment and was desperate to get out. She placed her hand to the front window and did everything she could to concentrate an energy attack. She was desperate, scared, and alone. It was her only chance now.

"Kamaahmaah" She yelled at the glass. Nothing happened.

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her saiyain powers. She put all of her fears aside and tried to think past the blockage. She thought she might have felt something. The tiniest increase in power, but was interrupted by Rubian appearing in a crouched position where she was once laying. He looked crazy. His red hair was buzzying with electric energy. His eyes were hellish black and his smirk was far more sinister than before. He looked down at the white ropes and slightly smirked.

"I feel much better now." He told her casually as if he had taken a shot for a disease. "I'm not really that upset that you've unbound yourself. I didn't want to explain your attire to the boss. He might not like that I almost killed you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to the back of the Hummer with him. She kicked and screamed, but he zapped her with a volt of energy. He sat on top of her petite frame. She let out a small whimper as she felt her ribs cracking beneath his weight. He had her left arm pinned to her side and grabbed her wrist with the bracelet.

"I have the strength to access the full powers of the bracelet now." He held on to her wrist and let some of his energy flow through him to the gadget. In seconds Serena was dressed in her green and purple skirt, with matching hoody that was previously in the bag. "It's a nice little tool isn't it?"

She didn't care what she was wearing. She had to get him off of her before he tied her up again. Serena squirmed and screamed, but it was no use. He continued to tie her up with electric infused ropes. "You won't have to wear these for long. If you're a good girl, than they won't hurt you. Trust me you don't want to feel their shock. It's never very pretty."

**Darien and Gohan**

"He's not bothering to mask his energy. He's at full power and almost to the launching site. We should get there just at the same time." Darien said.

Gohan could sense the presence he was referring to. "There's still something I don't get. If this enemy is as powerful as you say he is, than why does he have to send someone else to get her? Why doesn't he just come here?" Gohan asked.

"He's stronger on his own playing field. He is still recovering from the last time Serena battled him. Everyone thought he was gone for good. Apparently he's been hiding out and waiting to take his revenge. The worse thing about this is that Serena doesn't remember anything. She doesn't understand how bad things can be if he gets his hands on her."

"You keep saying that. What happened last time?" Gohan asked.

"Let's just say, I don't want history to repeat itself ok? There's way too much to explain right now. " Darien stopped the car near the yellow Hummer at a clearing on top of a mountain overlooking the desert. "Besides, we're here and it looks like he is too.

Gohan took a good look at the front of the Hummer. To his horror he noticed the dents and residue of dry blood.

"That's the car from last night? He must have been the one that hit her." Gohan said getting angrier. He was already looking forward to blowing off some steam by pounding this nega scum, but now he really wanted more than just a piece of this guy.

"He probably did," Darien said and closed the car door. "Rubian is the craziest bounty hunter in the Negaverse. His reputation to get a target at any cost makes him the prime accomplice for his boss. He's the only one that is crazy enough to take an assignment like this."

"Let me go Rubian!" They heard Serena's scream from the area closer to the drop.

"Serena," Gohan said watching his princess kick and scream, between her gasp for breathe, to get out of Rubian's grasp.

He had her thrown over his shoulder, but he was having a hard time keeping her there since she was kicking and screaming at him. Her hands and feet were tied together. She screamed again this time out of pain from the shock of her bindings. She managed to elbow him in the back of his head and knee him in the chest, forcing him to drop her.

"You stupid girl!" He yelled at her. He was still standing in front of her. He held one hand on his chest and the other on the bindings around her wrist. "You are lucky that I have to bring you in a live, because I would have killed you by now!" He held on and sent an intense shock to Serena. "Now shut up so I can get off of this stupid planet!" He pulled a silver gadget out of his pocket and pressed a button on it.

"Not if I can help it." Gohan yelled at him and punched Rubian from behind. Rubian rebounded and back flipped a few feet away closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Darien, So good to see you again. I see you have a new friend. You've learned not to work with women anymore, at least. A lesson I had to learn the hard way myself.

"We are not friends." The two men said in unison.

"We simply share a common goal, in not letting you get off this planet with her." Darien said.

Rubian smirked at the two of them. "Good luck trying to stop me," he said and threw an energy blast at both of them. They dodged the attack. Gohan tried to free Serena, while Darien engaged in a fight with Rubian.

Gohan tried for a moment to get the binds off of her, but decided time was short and just picked Serena up. "I don't care what's going on. I'm getting you out of here first." Gohan said to Serena. Serena nodded her head. Gohan tried to instant transmission back home, but his heart felt like it shrunk three sizes in his chest. He fell to his knees in pain.

"Gohan what's wrong?" Serena asked worried about him. She was on her knees in front of him holding his face in her bond hands.

"I think it's the pact I made with Darien, through our crystals. I can't leave him." Gohan cussed he was so mad. He worked to get her free despite the shocks he was receiving. He managed to get her feet free, but a blast from Rubian threw them in opposite directions. They were relieved to see the other ok, from across the clearing. Darien was blown next to Serena and landed on his feet.

"Darien," She said in surprise. She had always feared running into him again. Given the circumstances it looks like he might actually be trying to help her. 'What in the world is going on? I'm chased out of my home by a ghost, I keep ending up in the ER, and now my crazy ex boyfriend is working with my fiance.'

"Serena transform into Sailor Moon." He said freeing her hands and handing her the pink broach. Serena didn't think twice and immediately transformed into Sailor Moon. Despite the throbbing in her leg, chest, and head she stood strongly next to Darien.

"This feels like old times, doesn't it?" He said gently to her and placed his hand affectionately on her back.

Serena ignored his comment and took her tiara from her head and threw it at Rubian. He dodged her attack, but landed in the path of a shower of energy blast from Gohan.

"Rubian I don't know who you work for, but I will destroy you. I can't let you survive to kidnap and torture others." Serena yelled and took out her Moon Wand.

She paused a moment. Darien and Gohan charged in to fight and blast back at Rubian, but Serena couldn't stop staring at her wand. Something was tickling her memories. Something she had been missing was starting to come back to her. This fight with Rubian seemed really familiar and something about her moon wand made her hands shake.

Gohan was trying to make his way closer to Serena, but Rubian was a fast shooter. He might not have the most powerful shot he'd ever seen, but Rubian was moving at lightning speed. Darien landed next to Gohan blocking his view from Serena.

"Why isn't she attacking?" Gohan wondered out loud.

Darien looked over at Serena and noticed her holding her moon wand. "Oh no," he said in an angry whisper. "I think she's remembering."

"Remembering what?" Gohan asked before he was blasted away from Darien to the other side of the cliff. He almost fell of the edge but gained his balance at the last minute. Now he was even farther away from Serena.

"Serena!" He watched Darien call to her. "It's going to be ok, but you have to attack him with your wand, Now!"

Serena held it to her side and looked into Darien's eyes as if there wasn't chaos surrounding them, "Darien..." She said softly almost to herself. From the corner of her eye she saw Rubian had used the moment to charge a huge attack that he sent right at Darien! Without hesitation Serena ran at full speed and knocked him out of the way and took the brunt of the attack. Darien landed in front of Gohan, but neither of them could see Serena amongst the dust the attack kicked up. When the dust settled Both half saiyans were shocked to see Serena laying on the ground untransformed and unconscious.

"This ends here!" Rubian shouted to no one in particular. "I swear the universe doesn't want me to bring this girl in alive!" He quickly threw blue electric ropes at Darien and Gohan, and he two were instantly bound together. "Preoccupy yourselves. These should keep you busy for awhile." He said with an evil smirk.

He took out the silver piece of metal that he held earlier. He pressed the button again. His yellow vehicle began to blink and transformed into a small platform. It lifted itself off of the ground and landed near the middle of the clearing next to Serena. Dusk was filling the dessert below, which made the beam of light shooting from the platform to the sky stand out. Rubian reappeared over Serena and lifted her up.

The two raven haired men were furious they couldn't get free and couldn't do anything but watch the scene in horror, while being shocked by the ropes.

The red head held a triumphant smile as he held the blonde in the teleportation portal and disappeared. Both men dropped their heads at their failure.

**Teck: Hey guys. I know way to long. It's crazy how busy life gets but don't think I've forgotten. I have big plans for this story and have every intention of seeing it through. I know where I want the story to go, but getting there is a lot harder than I expected. Thanks for hanging in there! I'm trying to post a few chapters at a time, because you guys deserve it! Much love!**


	9. The Ghost from the Past

Teck: Here is the next chapter guys. I guess things are starting to clear up for me! Yaaaaa! Stay awesome loves!

Serena

After so many years of fighting, Serena figured she should be used to waking up in a strange place with a sore body and aching head. Yet, she was very wrong. Normally in this situation she found it best to take in everything slowly. She decided to start with where she is. She could feel the cold slab of metal beneath her skin. There was a light shining brightly over her. She might be in space, because she felt so light. That may also have something to do with her head though.

'What was the last thing I remember?' She groggily thought to herself. "Darien," She said softly out loud. She was trying to remember what brought her to take an attack for him. Something happened right before that. She needed to remember. Her moon wand...the fight...all of it had happened before. She wasn't getting a clear picture of the memory, something was blocking it. She was trying to focus on the memory that hit her right before she helped Darien.

Flashback

"Serena, I swear if I have to deal with monsters every night, than you better get to the point a lot faster! What were you doing dragging this fight out with the little attacks from your tiara?" Raye yelled at her after they had just defeated a monster.

"Raye, I'm sorry. My wand hasn't been powering up for me lately." Serena said not looking her in the eye and holding her hand over her gloved wrist.

"Right and that was your excuse last time." Raye said rolling her eyes. "At least then you bothered to take it out, even if it took Amy nearly getting eaten to use it."

"I was around so much negative energy for a long time. I'm sure that has to be what is effecting my powers." Serena said trying to defend herself.

"Come on Raye, lay off of her. We got the job done and no one got hurt, so what if it took longer?" Lita said trying to end the argument.

"That was over a month ago Lita! I'm tired of her using this as an excuse to be lazy and selfish." Raye yelled at the brunette.

"Raye, if I have to hear you bitch squak one more time I am going to punch you in that big mouth of yours so hard, that we'll never have to hear from you ever again!" Lita yelled back.

Darien finally stepped up behind Serena and put his arm around her waist. "Listen girls it's been a long night it's time we went home. The fight is over, who cares how it happened. We won." He gave Raye a stern look. "If any of you don't like the way things are going, than I suggest you work on getting stronger so you can get home before curfew."

The girls agreed ( except for Raye's defiant sigh) and quickly left. Darien stood in front of Serena. She wasn't looking him in the eye either and was trying to hold back tears. He moved her hand from her wrist and softened his face at the blood stains freshly formed over her glove. He took her hand and guided her to a bench nearby.

"Serena, you can't take Raye's bitching to seriously. None of the girls know the extent of what happened. It will take time. You're doing fine out there. Really, you are." He gently tilted her head to match his eyes.

"She's right though, I am being selfish. It's just to painful to even look at the wand without thinking about that monster. What if I can't use it again? I can''t keep letting them down." A few tears fell on his shirt as he drew her close to him.

Darien kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her back. He took off his mask so she could clearly look into his eyes. "Serena, we're going to get through this together ok? I won't let you go through this alone. I know you want to keep this from the girls, but you don't have to keep anything from me." He stopped for a moment looking into her eyes. It was like he was seeing something deeper inside of her, that only he could find beautiful. Serena had never seen him look this way before. He stroked her cheek so lightly with his thumb.

"I'm in love with you moon princess," he said as if it was for the very first time.

End Flashback

'What are these random memories from?' She thought to herself finally sitting up. She wasn't transformed and didn't have her crystal, which wasn't surprising to her. It's normally the first thing they take, if they're smart. Her left shoulder was wrapped with gauze and a bandage that was stained with her blood. She gently touched her rib and flinched at her fingers'.The pain in her leg was less noticeable than the throbbing in her head. Her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. She realized that she was actually in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Near the table she was on, she saw a super computer and massive screen. It was to dark to make out anything else in the room.

"So, your finally awake?" A mysterious voice said sending shivers up her spine. It sounded like the voice from her dreams. It was less muffled and clearer to recognize. It had been a long time, but for the first time she recognized how familiar his voice was. His voice echoed off the walls as he approached the light. "I'm sure you may have forgotten me Princess Serenity, but I will never forget you. No one forgets their first love."

'I wish I could.' She thought in a slightly hazy state.

"It's been so long. We have so much to catch up on. Tell me Serenity, have you missed me?"

He laughed stepping into the light. The light bounced off his shiny silver hair and his cold eyes made her slightly cringe. He was one of her most difficult enemies in the past. He was supposed to be dead. Yet, here he was, standing over her in his white suite with that evil smile of his. Part of her was in shock and another part of her was in fear at the sight of him. She knew he wanted to have a reaction out of her. She didn't want him to have that satisfaction.

"Well, I could have stood to miss you a lot longer Prince Diamond."

Darien and Gohan

"No!" Gohan yelled as the dust settled around him.

"Gohan, I don't have time for you to be selfish. Serena needs our help more than you know. Now step through the portal while I can still track his signal. It will only be traceable for so long." Darien said with agitation.

"I am not going anywhere until you start telling the truth and you need to start telling it now. Trusting hasn't been working out so far." He was pacing around Darien in the empty clearing Serena had been taken.

"Listen, it is not my fault she was taken. How was I possibly supposed to know that he got stronger since the last time I battled him? I do not have time to guide you down the yellow brick road of memory lane. You want answers? Fine, I'll give them to you, but not until We get to the Negaverse. It normally takes weeks to travel from Earth to the darkside, which is where the strongest set up their operations. I have a theory that he has taken her to a closer sector on the outskirts of the Negaverse. His minions might be stronger, but I know he is to weak to stay in a highly concentrated area of strong opponents. It's the only way he could have stayed off the radar for so long. Everyone thought he was dead. He'll be defenseless if he runs into an enemy. My technology is faster than most we won't loose much time, but I have to find a signal.

Gohan thought about it for a moment and realized he was going to have to follow blindly. Darien was right about where Rubian was heading. If he's right about the negaverse, he wouldn't have a clue where to start.

"Fine," he said.

"Good boy," Darien said pushing Gohan's buttons. "The only other thing I need you to do is stay still." He approached Gohan with a rather large injection.

Gohan backed away from him, not liking the look of this.

"What the hell are you doing with that?"

"You need to take the injection, it will mask all of the positive energy you are giving off. You'll be a walking spotlight to everyone. Even the most mediocre encounter will cost us too much time. It's ok, it will only last for a little while. It won't effect your powers, but it's enough to mask your signal.

"What is it exactly?" Gohan said finally holding still for Darien to inject him.

"It's my blood."

Serena

"Oh Serena, how that facade of yours is ever so easy to see through." Diamond chuckled lightly. "Lets not lie to each other this time ok?"

He walked closer to the side of the table, and Serena tried to move from his touch. She had moved to quickly and felt the stabbing pain pass through her ribs again.

"You really shouldn't do that Serena." He said gingerly. He stared off into space as if remember something to add to a grocery list. "That reminds me...Rubian!"

Diamond turned his attention away from Serena as he took a few steps away from where she was sitting. The red head bounty hunter appeared with a knee off the floor in front of the dark prince.

"You called my lord?"

Diamond paced casual and calmly around Rubian in a circle. Serena noticed that Rubian was slightly sweating.

"Yes, Rubian. I want you to remind me what I told you about the target. My orders escape me for some reason."

"You told me to retrieve the Moon Princess." He responded a little confused.

"Hmm... I remember there being more in order for you to receive full payment."

"You mentioned to get her at all cost and bring her back alive, which is what I have done." Anger was slightly rising in his voice. "Don't go back on your word now that I have brought her to you...my lord."

"See Rubian, this is why I am a prince and you are merely a minion I have resurrected. I specifically gave you instructions to bring her back, so I can use her energy to defeat Endymion. Do you really think I am stupid enough to believe that her injuries came from some crappy blast of yours, that was meant for my nemisis?"

"Of course, sir. I would never risk your plans." Rubian said.

"He's a liar." Serena called over to Diamond. 'Having one less bad guy to deal with is my best chance of getting out of here.' She had to get Diamond to destroy Rubian. "He hit me with a car at full speed and nearly killed me."

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." Rubian said defensively. "I caught her off guard and she is disoriented."

"Shut up!" Diamond yelled at him. He turned to Serena and gingerly walked to the other side of the table she was sitting on. He twirled a strip of her hair around his finger as he spoke.

"I know which one of you is lying to me." He took in a deep breath of her scent. His head was right next to hers and they were both facing Rubian. "What neither of you know is that I have been watching you Moon Princess for sometime now. We're connected. Sometimes when I'm particularly strong I can access our link and communicate with you and gain access to that pretty little head of yours." He turned his attention to Rubian. He gave the worried bounty hunter and evil grin. "Thank you for collecting her for me Rubian. Your service is no longer needed." He sent an energy blast and destroyed him. His scream was still echoing in the building as his ashes hit the floor.

Serena didn't have time to be grateful in her small victory. She had the Negaverse's most notorious villain breathing heavily down her neck.

"That was so boring." Diamond said wrapping his arms around Serena's rib cage. His touch made her crawl, but the pain from her ribs was excruciating. "Hopefully you will be a lot more fun."

Gohan and Darien

"How many more of these places are we going to have to check, before you finally tell me something?" Gohan said annoyed.

The two Half-Sayains had landed hours ago on the outskirts of the Negaverse. Gohan watched as Darien interrogated several thugs in the desolated urban area. Each of them was able to confirm that Rubian had a hideout in the area. No one could tell him where, so he killed them all.

"I don't care how much it may hurt me. I am about to kill you for whining so much. Goodness Boy Wonder, do you really need to know everything to be useful?" Darien growled at him as they entered a new ally way.

"It might help you to go over what happened last time, since it seems like there are a few similarities. Besides, all of these thugs have proven useless."

Darien took a seat on a crate and Gohan took a seat next to him. Darien looked at Gohan and let out a sigh.

"We have awhile before the next chump shows up here. There's so much to this, I don't really know where to begin."

'Finally,' Gohan thought in relief. " Who is this guy?"

"There are three royal bloodlines on the dark side. There's mine, Beryl who is dead, and Diamond's who I thought was dead. Beryl was the strongest because she was best with the dark magic. I am physically the strongest because of the Saiyan in me, but I am known mainly for being the smartest. Diamond is known for being the most brutal of anyone in the Negaverse. He is the master of torture. He wants to rule the universe so he can destroy everything and everyone and do whatever he wants."

"And he has Serena?" Gohan asked with worry. He couldn't imagine anyone else being more tortuous than Darien, especially when it came to Serena.

"Yes. That's why we have to find her soon. Last time he had to test what would affect her the most. Now he knows exactly how to make her scream. I can't let him hurt her like that again."

"I'm surprised you would say that. I know how much pleasure you get out of seeing her in pain."

Darien shot Gohan a dirty look. " I want to be the only person who makes her feel anything. Pain, happiness, pleasure. She's mine and I can't stand for someone else to do it. Diamond, is different. He's my biggest rival in the Negaverse. What he inflicted on her was different." He looked at the wall across from them as he spoke. "It was terrible. He gave her special attention, just because of me."

From the way Darien was talking, Gohan wasn't sure he was ready to know what happened. He pressed Darien though, because he didn't want him to clam up again.

"So he's not the typical negascum after the silver crystal, I take it?"

"No, he could actually care less about her and the crystal. He is probably only using it for energy right now. it's a rivalry that has been around since the time of the Moon Kingdom. He used to fawn over the princess all the time, like a love sick puppy. His fawning gave me the idea to disguise myself and get close to her. He's kinda held a grudge with me ever since."

"How did he come back after she killed him?"

"When Serena finally destroyed him I thought that was really it. She wasn't at full strength with her powers. That leaves a very small chance of merely being vanished back to the shadows. He would have been extremely weak until he found a source of sustained energy that he could slowly feed off of. Serena is his source. When I kept Serena at my fortress, Raye stabbed her with a knife. That stupid girl read the incantation on it wrong. She thought it was going to give her the powers of the person she stabbed. It really transferred the power to the person who owned the weapon. I know Diamond had this forged for his tortuous collection of weapons."

"That's where he found his sustainable source. You said I couldn't protect her. You can't do it yourself either." Gohan said looking Darien in the eye.

"I didn't know what Raye was up to. That stupid girl nearly ruined everything. The bond, the plan, everything with that stupid knife." Darien looked the other way at Gohan's dissatisfied look. "As soon as I realized what happened and the extent of the spreading, I knew I could protect her if I completed the first full stage. I just had to do it before he sucked out to much energy. I guess he got enough energy to sustain himself and open the connection when he could. The Bond was blocking it probably for awhile, but when it became dormant that's when he started to slowly suck the life out of her."

"She did still seem a little out of it when she was recovering. We all figured it would take a while for her to heal after going through that process." Gohan said thinking back to her fatigue.

"When he was strong enough to stay at a low leveled energy he expanded the link to sort of possess her. That's where the hauntings are coming from. He tried to drive her crazy to throw her off guard, so it would be easier for his henchmen. Looks like it worked Boy Wonder."

"Don't blame this on me. I thought it was your twisted ass coming back. I can't help it if Serena didn't tell me what happened. After what you did, I 'm lucky she is even open to trusting anyone ever again."

"As much as I hate to admit this to you, Serena didn't tell you because she doesn't remember any of this. She remembers the final battle with Diamond, but she doesn't remember what happened to her. I didn't know how long it would last, so when I needed to alter her first memory I picked that one in case it ever came back."

"So you changed her memory to make her forget about the torture?"

"No," Darien returned his gaze to Gohan. "She changed the memory herself."

I know short chaper, but I hope you guys enjoy! :)


	10. Explainations

**Teck: Here's the next chapter! :)**

**Serena**

She was hunching over in pain as Diamond dug his nails into her side. Everything in her wanted to release a scream, but she knew that was what he was trying to do. He finally let her go and she stumbled off the table and on to the floor; relieved that he had let go. Diamond sighed and casually started walking towards the large screen.

"You never were one to let me take pleasure in your physical anguish. If memory serves me correctly you were more of a psychological type." He tapped a few keys on the console. "Still just as fun, but a little tricky." She could hear the smile in his voice, even though she couldn't see his face.

'I only remember defeating him. He's never tortured me.' Serena thought to herself. 'Maybe that memory Darien made up really happened? He could have altered it because Diamond was talking to much about the Golden Crystal and who Darien really was. What if I didn't get the memory back because his intention wasn't to take advantage of me. If that's true, what other memories could I be missing?'

"It seems that you've been awakened to who your lover really is. I was wondering how long he could really fool you." He punched a few more keys on the keyboard and turned to face her. "You didn't even know about the Golden Crystal the first time. It was quite hilarious that you were so in the dark, yet kept confessing your love for him. The champion of justice was snuggling with one of the most notorious villains of us all. "

He started walking closer to her and Serena got to her feet. She had to support herself on the table behind her. The negative energy was making her dizzy and the room was spinning with his words. Her leg gave out and she almost fell back to the floor, but he quickly caught her and pressed her against him. She slightly whimpered from the pain of the pressure. She wished he could have just let her fall.

"I've really missed you over the years princess," Diamond said almost tenderly. He kept one arm around her waste and brushed her hair away from her face. She could tell that he was getting excited from the scenario.

'What is it with these negafreaks and pain?' She thought.

"You've been giving me the nightmares over the past few months?"

"Yes, when I opened our link I could tell you didn't remember our time together. I was so hurt, it was very special to me." Diamond said. "I had wanted you in my grasp for so long. It was the best mistake that bounty hunter could have made. I wanted Endymion, but I got an even better prize."

"Those things really happened? You were the one hurting me? How could I possibly forget that?"

"I honestly don't know princess. Darien may have erased your memories, because something I said could reveal his true nature. However it happened, I'm glad you did forget. It was so much fun watching the terror rise in you. It was a good distraction for me to suck your energy without notice."

"What link?" Serena asked.

"The one that whinny raven haired girl helped me with." He nuzzled his nose against the skin in the inside of her shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss where Raye stabbed her. "As soon as the knife pierced your skin we were instantly connected. I forged the knife from the deepest darkest magic. Darien must have noticed, because I was cut off for a while. I don't know how he blocked me, but it didn't matter. I had gained enough in that small window to regain my strength. Some time passed and I was able to open the link again."

'The Bond must have been weak enough for his link to slip in, or powerful enough to make a dent. It's the same way Gohan and I still retained some sort of link, even though the Bond weakened it.' She thought to herself.

"That's why he was freaking out so much." She said thinking out loud.

"As he should have, I would have had you much quicker if he hadn't blocked me out for so long. I was still getting small doses, so my power grew very slowly. I am the last foe he will ever want to face. We have quite a history."

"What do you want from me?" She looked him in the eye. "Darien and I aren't together anymore. If you've been watching me this whole time, you have to know that."

"Just because you don't want him, Sailor Moon, doesn't mean he does still love you. You have a hold on men, that we just can't seem to let you go." He looked at her with a similar stare that Darien gives her. It was a creepy longing in his eye that frightened her.

"Besides, I still want the same thing I wanted last time. The same thing I will always want. To torment you. To make both you, Endymion, and everyone else recognize my greatness. I will have the Golden Crystal in my possession. I know you don't remember what happened last time, but maybe this will remind you." He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head and forced her to kiss him. That's when the memory flooded back to her.

_**The Past**_

Rubius attacked the scouts and Tuxedo Mask, because he was under contract by Diamond. He was ordered to bring Endymion and the crystal back. He had previously stalked and followed him and Serena until he was sure Darien was Endymion.

During his attack Serena had jumped to push Darien out of the way of Rubius' attack. He ended up taking Serena back to Prince Diamond. He was pleased and held Serena captive. He threatened Darien that he would kill her and destroy the Silver crystal if he did not bring the Golden crystal to him. Diamond would video tape torture sessions and send them to Darien, with hints on how to find their location. As two days past, the torture sessions happened more often and Serena was given less and less time to recover.

Serena refused to give in to the twisted pleasure he had from beating her.

"Come on Serenity. You are starting to make me bored. If I get too bored with you I'll just have to kill you." Diamond said in a dark lit room. He stabbed her with his sword and watched her struggle to stay on her feet.

"I don't care how bored you are. I'm still not scared of you. You're a pathetic monster. He'll come for me, and together we will destroy you. Why else do you keep dragging this on? You're afraid of him! You know once he finds me you have no chance."

"No, I'm stronger than him. I could have ended this days ago, but I wanted him to suffer with knowing that you are suffering. I want to kill you in front of him, so that I can see his expression. He needs to know what it's like to have you stolen away from him. Like the torture I felt in the past life. I want him to feel that pain. That's how I gain ultimate control over people. I make them feel what I want them to feel, by any means necessary."

He dug his nails into the fresh wound on her left arm. "If I want you to feel pain, than I go until you scream." He dug slowly and deeply around the corners in her wound. It was so painful she released a silent scream as the laceration widened. "When I want it to stop," he said letting her go and she dropped to the floor. "Then I'll make it stop."

Serena breathed very heavily for a moment and looked up at him in defiance.

"I don't care what you do. I'll never give up on him. I will keep fighting you."

"You just have to be so hard headed and difficult. I don't understand why you don't just tell me about the Golden Crystal. I would go at least a little easier on you." He stopped to think about the statement for a moment. "Well, probably not now that I think about it. But if you're as close as I believe you are with him, than you've certainly seen it's dark power in action."

"I keep telling you I don't know what that is. I've never heard of this crystal, you keep talking about. Even if I did, I would never betray our love and trust."

"Oh Serenity," he said stroking her bruised cheek.

"Don't touch me." She tried to squirm from his touch. She hated his cold hands on her skin.

"You say that a lot." he said with an evil smirk. "I've tortured a lot of people over the years. Their responses to torture tend to give a lot away about them. They make it so easy to use it against them.

He kept going, disregarding her demand for the 100th time. All Serena could do was close her eyes tightly and hold back a whimper as he applied pressure to the bruised area.

"You really don't know anything about him do you." He started looking at her more inquisitively, as if she were a specimen for him to examine. "I wonder if he's used it on you yet, this would explain a lot. I'm curious how much of this love is even real? Even in the past, you weren't this devoted to him while you were together. Could he be using magic to twist you? My, my, how things have changed."

Out of all his torture, she couldn't stand when he started with the lies about her beloved. She would rather he hit her a million more times, before he said his name again.

"He wouldn't need anything to make me fall in love with him. Only a monster like you would need to force someone, and that still wouldn't work." She took out her scepter and threw an attack at him. She hobbled to her feet and limp through the darkness. They were just in one big room, as far as she could tell. 'Maybe there's some place I can hide or lose him for a little while. There just has to -'

Her thoughts were cut off when her body slammed into a cold metal slab. She tried to regain her balance, but felt Diamond's hand grab the back of her hair.

"You stupid, bitch." Diamond said mad. He had only been calm and sarcastic the last few days. Sometimes he got a little frustrated, but Serena hadn't heard so much hate in his words before. He turned her around and there was a newer and intense madness in his eye. "That ass hole got to you before I could. Him and all of his fancy magic tricks. If I would have gotten to you first it would have been totally different. I wouldn't have played nice, like he did for so long. I would have took what I wanted and gained the kingdom in no time. It's not my fault you were weak and fell for it. After he failed security was too high to even try and breach."

He kept rambling on, " Did you ever think of how he found you? He found you because of me. He disguised himself in your kingdom, because it was my idea. He discovered your heart was how he could win the kingdom. It was all because of me!"

He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of something than to explain it to her. 'What is he talking about?' Serena asked herself. 'He's just talking about madness now.'

"Things are much different now. You're here alone and vulnerable to my every whim." He realized he liked her struggle more while she was pressed up against him. "You just reminded me of one I almost forgotten. I was so busy thinking of making Endymion suffering, I almost forgot about having a little fun for myself."

Serena didn't like the sound of the thought he was arriving too and started fighting with everything in her. She couldn't pretend any longer and was in full fear mode.

"So this is what finally gets you." He said with a sinister chuckle. He grabbed both of her hands in one of his, and took the moon wand into his other hand. He forced her on top of the slab as she spoke. "I don't know why I hadn't thought of this before."

"No! let go of me." She screamed not getting anywhere with the pressure of his body now on top of her. Unfortunately he did let go and started ripping at her uniform.

"You're so fresh and supple." He took in a deep breath of her sent. I bet he hasn't been able to explore all of you yet. Maybe he has? He can use the crystal to change any memory, ha, I wouldn't put it past him to make you think it was a dream!" He whispered in her ear. "There's only one way to truly find out, isn't there?" He ripped the crystal off of her. He didn't need her to have a false sense of protection anymore. He had her right where he wanted her. He could feel her shaking beneath him and he liked it. He slammed her hands over her head and restraints formed to keep them in place. She could feel her shoulder dislocate and screamed.

Serena's screams were turning into pleading when she felt the dankness of the cold slab and air breezing her lower body.

"Diamond, no! Please, please, stop! " She begged through tears.

"See Serena," he started feeling her with one of his hands. "You are the weakest one out of us all. You're not so brave without your crystal and moon wand, aren't you?" He loved her look of fresh violation.

"It looks like I was right."He said picking up the wand that almost rolled off the metal slab they were on.

"Are you scared yet?" whispered his voice in her ear, which made her hair stand on the back of her neck.

"You're insane." She responded slightly fearing her choice of words.

She suddenly felt something inside of her. It wasn't his hand this time. Something that shouldn't be there sliding in and out of a place no one had ever been.

She screamed realizing what he was doing, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. The pain was terrible. She didn't think the cold metal being forced into her would ever stop.

"Welcome to the madhouse. I told you I can make you scream."

An alarm notified the room that Endymion and the others were nearby. She was silent and not looking at him. He kissed her on her bruised cheek and whistled as he walked away. Her shock about what happened was greater than any pain she was feeling.

While the girls distracted Diamond, Darien infiltrated where he was holding Serena captive. He saw the crystal and wand were on the ground. There was so much blood Darien was worried she might be dead. He rushed to her side and he could feel very faint breaths coming from her unconscious body. He gently took the restraints off of her causing her to stir and open her eyes.

"Darien?" She asked faintly. "Please tell me it's really you."

"Yes, I'm here. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. His clues took forever to understand." He covered her with his cape. "I never wanted this to happen." He kept repeating this over and over again as she slipped back into unconsciousness. "I'm so sorry." He said with tears in his eyes and true sincerity for the first time.

_**Gohan and Darien**_

Gohan pressed his hand to his head and the other to his heart. It was like he was having a heartache and migraine at the same time. Darien just looked at him knowing what was going on. After a few moments passed Gohan moved his hand from his heart, but left one tugging at his hair.

"You can still sense her?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I haven't been very in tuned with her lately, but I don't think anything that intense has happened in a long time. I guess that wish we made with the dragon is still in effect." Gohan said.

Darien gave him a moment to digest what he may have seen. It was hard for him to watch the first time too. He wasn't tied directly to Serena's emotions while she lived it, like Gohan was. He could only imagine what that must feel like.

"I guess she remembers now. I didn't think it would take him long to get her to remember. She'll be easier for him to control perhaps."

"Oh my goodness…. He really is worse than you." Gohan thought he was going to be sick.

"He recorded the whole ordeal and sent it to me. The royals have a private channel of communication that is open to only the three of us. That's how he would send the messages. He had no idea where I was, but he knew I would keep that line of communication open and private to get a head start on countering any big attacks. I didn't know what exactly happened to her until I saw the tape. I tried going back to his hideout and finish him off alone, but he was gone. She didn't tell the girls about the violation but felt comfortable talking to me about it, since I didn't need her to describe it in details."

"What about the cuts on her arms?"

Darien let out a sigh at the memory. He had almost forgotten how frail his princess was back then.

"She couldn't really fight evil after that. Everything connected to Sailor Moon would remind her of what he did. The girls didn't know and they kept getting on her time about everything. She kept blaming everything on herself and started hurting herself too. She was growing so fragile, and it hurt me to see her suffering so greatly because of him. The whole ordeal was pinnacle in our relationship. When he first took her, I knew he was going to use her against me. I was surprised at how much I really cared about her safety. I couldn't help but recognize that I was in love with her. No one else could be there for her the way I could. It was very powerful."

"So you let her sit there and hurt herself to keep your ego fed." Gohan was so mad he grabbed Darien by his jacket and let go instantly because of the sharp pain in his head. "This stupid pact is getting on my last nerve."

"I didn't let her do this to herself. I just didn't know what to do. I had never seen something affect her so greatly. It wasn't even just that. It was everything he did to her then. It's not like there is a support group for the kind of torture she went through. There was just me."

"It still doesn't explain the evidence the doctor found. After her ordeal with you, Serena went to the doctor and they didn't find anything like that. The trauma and cuts are fresh on her body. Like they recently happened. I've never seen a mark of self injury on her. I would have noticed. Did he do something terrible to her while he was haunting her? Is that even possible?"

"No, he didn't do it to her again. When he opened the link with her, he has slowly undone the recovery her crystal made on her. So the markings that were fresh when it first happened are now fresh marks today." Darien told him.

"Serena used her crystal to heal herself?"

"Sort of, Serena found enough courage to defeat him with her crystal, somehow her crystal magically healed her. All of the physical evidence went away and her memories of the ordeal were gone. It was like it never happened. I guess the magic had a way of knowing that she needed to be healed if she was going to be able to save the world. That's when the girls wanted to take the crystal from her and kill her. We knew we weren't fully comprehending the magnitude of what it could do. We knew she would be weakened for sometime after using the crystal that much, so we planned our attack a few weeks later."

"Only she interrupted them. They attacked her and you would have killed her if it weren't for your twisted lust."Gohan rolled his eyes. "You freaks are all the same," he said.

"If Diamond had never brought out my feelings for her, I might have killed her that night. The crystal gave me a second chance to really appreciate her. I got my old Serena back. I thought I could push my feelings out the way, because she had to die if I ever truly wanted the power I needed. I couldn't do it. I was wrong. I couldn't kill her and live without her. I knew what we had was special. It still is. She's just being difficult, but she'll remember that." Darien stood and started checking his screen like he did every so often.

"So if he wants us to find her, why hasn't he sent a message yet?" Gohan said changing the subject before he could give himself another headache.

"He's probably trying to get some more energy. He doesn't want me showing up and kicking his ass. He needs as much energy as possible if he wants to get this crystal from me."

"The Nega-Narc is here." Gohan said as the creature approached them. It was red with pitch black eyes and long green hair. It would have looked more human if it weren't for the fangs and claws for finger nails.

"Glardius, it's about time." Darien said sternly.

"Word travels slow, what can I say?" He said with a smirk.

"Do you know anything about Rubius's hideout or most recent assignment?" Darien said walking closer to the creature.

"I may, but I need to know what two newcomers have the nerve to harass us. The bounty hunter network is not some gossip line. Who are you?"

Gohan was tired of the same bull going on. Serena needed him. He understood the urgency now. This guy had answers and he was going to get them. He changed into a super saiyain walked past Darien and threw the guy across the ally. He grabbed the creature by his neck and squeezed until his bones cracked.

"I'm the guy who's going to kill you if you don't give me an answer right now!" Gohan yelled with fury.

The creature's cool demeanor changed drastically to panic. "You're one of those Saiyains! I thought they were all dead?"

"You're about to be too, if you don't start talking." Gohan said squeezing harder.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. Word has it that he went after the Moon Princess. His place is north of here. No one knows exactly where, but Rubian was a weird guy. He kept to himself to do crazy experiments and inventions. He's still the same nut ball."

"Take us there!" Gohan yelled with anger. He punched the thug in the face, bouncing his head against the side of the brick wall."I know you know where he is."

Glardias was disoriented, but still conscious."I don't know, I told you no one knows. He doesn't work well with others, ya know what I mean?"

"The only thing you're about to know is dirt and death if you don't take us now!"

"Gohan, wait." Darien said taking out the Golden Crystal. "Looks like he finally got bored with waiting. Whatever you do, don't show emotion about what he's doing. It'll make it worse." The crystal radiated to life. Darien held it flat in his palm as it projected a large sized screen against the brick wall. Gohan was standing untransformed near the screen, and stopped paying attention to the bounty hunter. Glardius took this opportunity to squirm away while they were distracted. Gohan didn't care, he served his purpose. His Serena was on the screen. She was lying on a metal slab with her arms restrained to her sides.

"Serena," he said barely above a whisper. She was in some pain, but seemed ok given the circumstances.

"Well, hello Darien." Diamond said with an evil smirk; leaning in front of the slab Serena was on.

"Diamond, looks like you're still kicking after all. Everyone thought you died. What a shame." Darien said cooly with a snare.

"Guess wishes don't come true, do they cousin?" Diamond turned his attention to Gohan. "Hmm, I see you brought a friend along for the ride."

"We're not friends." They said flatly in unison.

"What do you want Diamond? You know that crystal is no use to you." Darien asked getting to the point.

"You know what I really care about Darien. I have one of them, but you still have the other."

"You're not getting my crystal." Darien told him

"Then you're not getting her back." Diamond turned to face Serena.

Serena was trying to hold a strong face for Gohan. She didn't want him to see this. She knew it was hard for him to experience her memories, but to witness something like this would be even worse.

"Well Princess, it seems your ex doesn't want me to find the crystal. That's ok. I have my own buried treasure right here."

Diamond placed his left hand oh the top of her head and gently caressed his thumb across her forehead, like a lover would. He moved his right hand beneath her shirt and across her ribs. He dug into her cracked ribs instantly making her convulse in pain. She couldn't take it and begged him to stop through clenched teeth. He smiled at her pain.

"Looks like I have to get drastic to make you scream for them," He whispered to her moving to the other end of the slab.

"No, please Diamond! Please don't do this!" She begged. She didn't have the courage to look up at Gohan's face. There was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

"Diamond we will bring you the crystal. I will make sure of it, but we need to know where you are." Gohan yelled to him trying to distract him.

"No, point in saying that Gohan. He'll only tell us when he's ready. Right now he wants to rub in his victory. " Darien said through clenched teeth.

Back on the screen Diamond had moved his attention to Serena's legs that were also bound to the slab. It appears Rubius' handy work can be a bit of extra fun. He grabbed her right leg started putting pressure on it. Serena screamed in pain as her bones felt like they were shifting out of place. Diamond then zapped it with a few blast of energy too.

Gohan couldn't stand the agony on her face and moved closer to the screen until he was inches away. When the blast had finally subsided Serena looked at the ceiling in anguish and down at her leg.

"What's wrong Serena?" Diamond asked through a cheshire cat's grin.

"I can't move my leg..." She could barely get the words out since she was still in shock. "What did you do?"

"It's temporarily paralyzed. While you might not be able to move it, you can still feel what happens to it." He said slowly creeping his hand up to her thigh as her leg restraints disappeared.

Gohan was yelling at him through the monitor, Darien was clenching his jaw tighter, and Serena was squirming beneath his touch. Everything around her was silenced. She started thinking back to flashes of what happened to her. What he has done to her in the past and recently. She couldn't do anything to stop him this time...and she was angry. As his hand moved up her leg she became angrier.

'There's no winning.' She closed her eye and let one slight tear fall. ' If I don't react he just gets worse, if I do react he still won't stop. I thought the bad guys weren't supposed to win?' She just wanted the awful touching to stop.

"Just stop..." She said softly as his hand slowly massaged its way up her leg.

"I said stop..." She continued to repeat. This time Diamond was paying attention to her. He heard something different in her voice.

"I...said...stop!" Serena screamed as she faced her palms towards him released and bright white ki blast.

Diamond was thrown out of her view into the darkness that surrounded the lit area she was still in. She knew he wasn't dead, but heard some of his equipment fall possibly on top of him. Her restraints disappeared. She found herself in shock once again and greatly fatigued as she tried to sit up.

'What just happened?' She thought to herself with her hands rubbing her temples.

"Serena!" She heard Darien call to her. She remembered the situation at hand. The room started to realign for her, and Diamond was still out of sight.

"Serena you need to open a portal for us to get to you. Can you figure out how to use the system?" Darien called out to her.

"I can try." She said slowly trying to get up from the metal slab. Pain shot through her leg as she tried to put pressure on it. The other leg didn't hurt as much so she hobbled and hopped to the counsel. "You'll have to let me know if he's coming. This doesn't look familiar at all.

"I can't see the screen to help guide you." Darien said in frustration.

The room was starting to lose focus and she nearly fell over. "Come on Serena this is your only chance." She said to herself. He was going to be more than pissed at her about this. He might just try and kill her.

Gohan couldn't believe what happened either. He was just glad she was safe. "Come on baby, come back to me." He whispered.

"It's not working," she said through tired frustration.

She heard something move in the distance. "Oh no," She looked at the screen in desperation. All three of them looked at each other helplessly. The room started to go dark on her and Serena had to keep her hand on the screen and keyboard to keep from falling over. She wondered if she had another blast in her.

Gohan hated this and felt so helpless. The young Sayain put his hand on the screen where her hand was. 'I wish I could just take your hand,' He thought to himself. He hated having her so close, yet so far away.

Serena started to slip down the console and Gohan surprised himself by grabbing her hand through the screen. The three of them were paralyzed in shock, until they heard a louder noise coming from Serena's end of the screen. Gohan quickly pulled her through as gently as he could. He cradled her body into his arms and would not let go. Just as he pulled her through Darien closed the screen and joined the couple against the brick wall. Gohan sat her up against the wall so she could breathe.

"We need to get to a safe place so she can recover." Darien said gently stroking her hand that was on the ground.

"The only place I'm taking her is to Earth." Gohan said getting ready to pick her up.

"No she has to stay here. Diamond has the crystal, and that is the only way to stop him. We're lucky he still needs mine or he would probably destroy it after this little victory.

"No she needs to get better first and then we come back and finish this ourselves." Gohan wasn't going to argue on this. Darien didn't get a say in what happened to his love.

"I'll save you the headache. You can't leave unless I want to and I say we stay. Going all the way back to Earth is a waste of time. The trail is hot right now. If we leave and come back he could be even deeper in the Negaverse where we might have bigger problems. It might seem dangerous, but in the long run this is best."

"He's right," Serena said speaking to them softly. "We have to stay. It's the only way this will end. Please, we have to listen to Darien right now. He's the only source we have on defeating him."

'If I would have listened to Serena in the first place, she might not be in this current mess.' He thought to himself. He looked at Darien and then looked in Serena's eyes. "Ok, we'll stay. I'll listen this time." He kissed her hand. Gohan was surprised at how cold it was. "Where can we take her?"

Suddenly Serena started screaming in pain from an electric shock of blue energy pulsing through her. The guys instinctively let her go from the shock.

"Serena!" Gohan said to her as he tried to figure out where the shock was coming from. "How is this happening?" Gohan asked Darien who was trying to find the source as well.

"It's this," he said pointing to the bracelet on her wrist. We've got to destroy it. I'm positive it has a tracker in it too.

"Make it stop," Serena begged in between breaths. The shocks paused for a moment. Darien transformed into a super saiyain and tried to break the bracelet, but it wasn't working. Gohan tried the same thing and even tried using a blast on it. It still wouldn't come off.

Another set of electricity shocked her. Gohan held on to Serena's hand despite the pain, hoping he can take some of the current. He winced as he spoke to Darien through grinding teeth.

"Can you get it off?"

"Let me try something else." He said holding the Golden Crystal over it. The crystal came to life and the bracelet disintegrated.

The three of them leaned up against the brick wall to recover. Serena and Gohan were still holding hands, while Darien kept the setting from spinning around him. After a few minutes of recovery he stood.

"We have to get out of here. I'm more than sure that bracelet had a tracker in it. Who knows what's coming after us."

"Do you know where we can go?" Gohan said rising to his feet and picking up a somewhat conscious Serena.

"Yeah, I know a place we can hide out for awhile," Darien said.

**Teck: I hope you guys liked it! There's more to come!**


	11. Closure

**Teck: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I know it's been way too long. **

**Serena, Darien, and Gohan**

Darien and Gohan needed to distance themselves from the ally they were in as soon as possible, so they flew to one of his hideouts on the out skirts of the city. The building looked like an abandoned hotel, but Darien guided Gohan to a room on the top floor that was furnished as if someone were ready to check in. Gohan laid Serena on the bed and Darien grabbed bandages and other supplies out of the bathroom.

"You're sure he can't find us here right?" Gohan asked him as Darien joined him on the other side of the bed.

"I'm pretty sure. There is a cloaking spell on this building. I've been staying here during my recovery and no one has been able to find me. My magic is weak right now, so I don't know if it will block his link with her." He explained as he was about to place the gauze on her shoulder.

"I might have to listen to you and let you help, but I do not have to let you touch her." Gohan said trying to take the clean bandage from him. "You're not the only doctor here. I'll do that."

"This isn't just any stab wound, Boy Wonder. This is a physical representation of their link. This wound keeps bleeding because of the link he formed with her. I have to check the progress of it to see how badly the damage is."

"You can do that, but you don't get to touch her." Gohan said still annoyed.

The arguing stopped as Serena stirred and opened her eyes.

"Please guys, don't fight. We don't have time for this right now." She said slowly sitting up. She flinched at the pain in her ribs. "Besides, the wound in my arm isn't the most painful. I don't know what he did to my leg, but it hurts worse than it did when I woke up in the hospital."

Darien examined the leg, and tried barely touching it. Even though she couldn't move it she whimpered at the pain.

"He shifted the bones. I need to put them back in place. It will hurt less now than when the paralysis wears off."

Gohan and Serena looked at each other. She didn't have to ask. He instinctively sat next to her and gently held her upper body, without brushing against her ribs. Darien gently took her leg and looked her in her eye as he made the first move. Serena screamed and squeezed Gohan's hand as hard as she could. He reexamined her leg and did it two more times.

"I think that will do it. At least now it will heal properly and hopefully more quickly." Darien said joining them at the top of the bed. Darien took off her old bandage, despite Gohan's death didn't want to upset Serena so he didn't say anything. He simple held her hand and gently stroked it. Her body was so cold.

"That energy blast must have slowed him down a bit. This isn't as deep as it should be, given how long he has been activating your link. You need to rest. His draining abilities aren't as strong when he is distant from you, but it will still hinder your recovery." Darien placed a new bandage on her shoulder.

"Darien, what do I have to do differently this time? Why was he able to come back?" Serena asked.

"Don't worry about that now. You need to rest. He's only become this powerful by draining your energy."

"But if he can come back, what stops the others from coming back?"

Darien sighed. He didn't want to get her worked up right now, but he knew she would just keep asking until she had some sort of answers.

"I can assure you the others aren't coming back. I have killed many of them myself, at least the ones who tried to return from the void. They never even make it this far through the negaverse. The only reason one of your biggest enemies has a chance at coming back, is if you are not at a hundred percent of your power. It's rare that you aren't since myself and the girls have given you energy to access the crystal. There are a few that you fought totally on your own. This is why you've almost died a few times. Instead of being destroyed, these enemies are vanished back beyond a void in the negaverse. They barely have an energy source. They either die out or are merely stuck. Only the strongest can escape the void. The only reason Diamond was able to come out of the void was because Raye resurrected him."

"It all started when she stabbed me?"

"Not exactly. She was always jealous that I fell in love with you and stopped sleeping with her. I never loved her I was just using her. Raye had found out about the legend of the spirit blade. It was forged from the darkest magic and will transfer power of the victim to the owner. The thing is the legend is wrong. I was there millennia ago when Diamond created the blade. The weapon will only transfer power to him. He spread that rumor when he sent assassins out on assignments, so the victims would give their power to him. She had to have done some sort of resurrection spell then he sent her the blade. When I saw it I knew what happened right away. I knew the bond was the only thing strong enough to break his link. So when I completed the first stage I knew we would be ok. After I was weakened I started searching for him, when I heard rumors of his return."

"There has to be something stronger than the bond that can cut this off." Gohan said.

"The only other option is to defeat him. That's how you fully sever his link. His connection isn't unbreakable like the bond. It's not going to be easy to overpower him, with him taking so much of your energy." Darien explained. "Right now you really don't need to be thinking about that. You need to rest."

"I'd hate to admit it Serena, but he's right. You need to rest, baby."

Serena's eyes started to swell some as she fought back a tear and Gohan wiped it away.

"I'm to scared to try and sleep and dream. These horrible memories just keep coming back to me. I can't take them replaying in my head right now."

Serena suddenly convulsed in pain and hunched over at her waist. She had one hand clenching her hair and the other near the wound on her arm.

"What's happening to her?" Gohan asked helplessly.

"He's trying to regain his strength from the blast she sent him." He took Serena's hand from her shoulder while holding the golden crystal in the other. He closed his eyes to concentrate.

Gohan wasn't sure he should object, but at this point he didn't really have a choice. Golden light surged from the crystal through Darien to Serena. It seemed to ease her pain and Gohan helped her lay all the way down on the bed. After a few minutes Darien ended the energy exchange with a gasp and laid his head down next to her. He was sweating and breathing heavily. Gohan noticed he looked a bit flushed after they had flown over to the building too. He really was weaker.

'I guess he wasn't kidding. He really is too weak to do anything.' Gohan thought as Darien continued to heave. He didn't like feeling bad for Darien but he was actually helping Serena. He got up from the bed poured a glass of water and gave it to him in silence. He even ignored the fact that Darien was still holding her hand.

Darien looked at it with hesitation and took the glass in silence. His breathing finally calmed down and he wiped the sweat from his face on a nearby towel.

"You were only able to come back, because you were linked to her at the time. Why couldn't you suck on her energy since that link was still opened?" Gohan asked.

Darien let out a deep breath and spoke as he examined the wound again.

"Technically she killed me. Our link was strong enough to keep me from the void, but the original connection became weakened and dormant. I wasn't strong enough to access it the way I once could and when enough time goes by I have to reactivate it before I can access it again, but Gohan, that's not important right now." He placed a new bandage on the wound that appeared a little smaller than before.

"You're right because I'll never let you reactivate the bond with her."

"Listen, just stop focusing on the bond for a minute and look at the woman we love. She is in the process of dying and all you can do is play 20 questions! The only thing that can heal her is my energy. It might not close the link, but it will bring her strength back so she can stop him. My magic counteracts his, that's why he is trying to get back to full power so fast. If he gets both of us out of the way, there is nothing that will stop him." Darien told him and paused for a minute. "But you can keep that from happening. You can help me Gohan. We're both Saiyains you can share your life force with me and I'll be as good as new."

"Why would I ever do that? Sure It might help get rid of one monster, but then we'll have an old monster to face. No I won't do it."

"You're going to let her die because you're scared to fight me again one day? You're going to let her suffer and possibly unleash one of the worse evils out there. You're a coward."

"You both only assume that Serena is the only one who can stop him. I'm not affected by the energy of this planet. I'm at 100% power and I can fight him and for everything this guy has done…I will win."

"You say that, but what is the price if you are wrong? This guy knows you Gohan. He's been watching your fighting styles and your everyday life through Serena's eyes. He might be a new enemy for you, but he has the advantage. Do you really want to risk him getting his hands on her again, because you want to be the hero? You're used to fighting enemies that are looking for a fight to prove their strength. The negaverse doesn't care about that. Everything is not about a battle. We are villains of strategy. He is going to lure you into whatever trap he can so that he can get her back into his possession. Out of the three of us she is his biggest threat and can be his greatest bargaining chip. If you go down in a fight, who will protect her then?"

Gohan stopped looking at Darien and looked down at his beloved. He knew there might be truth to what Darien was saying. Either way he could lose. This was a big decision he wish he didn't have to make on his own. He took her hand into both his and kissed it.

'I hope I'm about to do the right thing, baby.' He thought as he rested his forehead on the hands in a prayer like position and took a deep breath.

"Is it foolish of me to think that you would actually give us time after this guy is destroyed?" Gohan said in a whispering tone. He addressed the question to Darien, but still looked down at Serena.

Darien paused for a moment before he answered. "I'm not sure what will happen. I'm more focused on defeating him." Darien said looking at Gohan. "I would imagine that Serena would be too weak for the bond if she were able to defeat him. I still have a lot to prepare before the link is reconnected, so she would still be with you for some time."

Gohan returned her hand to her side and adjusted her covers a bit more. He kissed her forehead gently as he rose.

"This just better not be some freaky guy version of the bond. I swear if I'm linked to you there is nowhere in the universe you can hide from me."

Darien rose and grinned. " No I can assure you. The feeling is mutual. Go ahead and sit on the couch."

Gohan took a seat on the red couch across from the bed and faced Darien who sat on the coffee table in front of it. He instructed Gohan to put his palms on his knees facing up, while he took out his Golden Crystal again and held it over Gohan's hands. He closed his eyes and instructed Gohan to do the same. Gohan reluctantly did as he was told.

"Since you don't have full control over your crystal, this might take a moment. You need to concentrate on your own energy. Your crystal is hidden deep within its source. I can't tell you how to call upon it to make it appear, but you should still be able to access it and recognize it."

This reminded Gohan was he first learned about Ki and how to fly, but he could feel it..this was different. He had never noticed before, but something even more powerful was stirring inside of him. This must have been the force that made him such a protégé at an early age.

"Once you see it start concentrating on pushing it into my hand and crystal."

Gohan could feel a dark void pulling his energy closer. He knew this must have been Darien's and focused on slowly pressing it towards him. When he had pushed far enough he felt the void suck his energy like a black hole. He could feel his energy draining from him and wondered how much he would have to let Darien take.

"Is that enough?" He asked.

"No, I'll close the passage when it's been enough." Darien said.

"How do I know you won't take all of my energy, and just kill me?"

"I can't kill you. I still need you to protect her. Even at full power, this is going to take all of us."

Gohan's head was starting to feel light and started losing focus to keep the connection going.

"Just a little more." Darien said feeling Gohan's fatigue.

Gohan could feel the void sucking; his energy change. It became more of a presence that was growing to match his own.

'Please Cosmos…don't let me regret this later.' He prayed before darkness consumed him.

**An hour later….**

Serena woke up in a daze. She had to remind herself where she was and that she wasn't in danger. Well, not totally anyway. The pain in her ribs and legs were gone. She felt better than she had in days. The bandage on her arm was fresh, and the wound was slightly smaller.

"He healed me." She whispered to herself. She saw Gohan resting on the couch in front of her and starting piecing together what might have happened while she was knocked out. She noticed the balcony for the first time and knew that's where Darien would be.

'He still loves feeling like a god no matter which city he's in.' She thought as she slowly got up from the bed. She made her way to the glass door and pushed it open.

"Serena." Darien said a bit startled. "You're awake, you should be in bed."

"I'm fine." She halfway lied as she leaned against the balcony railing. "I'm sure my improvement is due to the Golden Crystal." Serena said accusingly.

"The link is draining enough of your strength. You didn't need petty mortal injuries to make you more vulnerable."

"The only way you could revive me is if you were back to full strength. Gohan's the only one who can help you do that. How did you possibly convince him to help you?" She asked still keeping her distance as he moved to the railing near her. He faced the city while she faced him.

"I'm not at my full strength, but I'm in a stronger state to do what needs to be done. So we can be together." He kept looking out at the city. "Helping me is the least he can do in this situation. Serena, you deserve someone who can really protect you. Gohan does not understand the world we fight in. He can only protect you from those meathead losers that are looking for a brawl. You put him up against someone with whit, and look at what happens."

"You can't blame this on him, and you better not have made him feel like this is his fault. Neither of us knew what was going on." She said with anger in her voice. "You're the real reason this monster is back. He's only using me to get to you. Just like…."

Serena trailed off trying to push the memories away. She didn't come out here for this. She needed to talk to Darien freely by herself. Not argue with him.

She faced the city too. If she kept looking at him she would just get upset.

"It doesn't matter whose fault this is, Darien. There's so much about this situation that isn't fair. There's so much about this that just keeps getting weirder and weirder. " She said with a sigh. She could feel his eyes on her and she shivered some.

Darien grabbed a nearby blanket from the chair he was sitting in outside. He gently wrapped it around her. His hand gently lingered as he secured the large cotton blanket around her shoulders and gently fixed her hair so it wasn't caught inside. Serena let him do it since she didn't want to start another fight and he was reminding her of the Darien she actually used to be in love with. He stood closer to her while still facing her and returned to his leaning position against the railing. She pulled the large blanket more securely around her body and noticed something about the material.

"Is this the same one from your apartment?" She asked.

"It's not the same one, but it's a replica. I knew it was one of your favorites at my apartment, so I had another one made for this place. I knew one day I would bring you here, and I wanted you to have some comforts of home. Our balcony chats have always been one of my favorite things about our relationship, and you would always get cold."

Serena thought about that statement for a moment. She looked at him when she realized where she was.

"This is where you were going to take me after I said no to your proposal."

"Yes," He answered. "Originally it wasn't going to be that night, but I knew eventually I would have to take you to the negaverse. I started preparing this hideout for that day. It would have had everything we needed for at least the first few months, so your body could get used to being around so much dark energy.

"Long enough for nine months to be exact, right?" Serena said with a hint of anger. "I still can't believe that was your back up plan."

"That pregnancy part wasn't my idea. We figured though, that it couldn't hurt to try and alter the future with all the trouble Rini had caused. If you were carrying my child instead of her, a lot of things might have been different."

"You watched every little thing I did." She closed her eyes at the thought at the memories. "You must have known how high my chances were." She took a step away from him as she spoke.

Darien griped both of her arms and spoke with a bit more urgency in his voice.

"Serena, I only knew everything about you because I loved you. Knowing so much helps me to protect you, even when you don't know what's best for you." He moved one hand to her face. "When this is over. I'm going to remind you of that."

Serena put her hand on his hand and gulped back a sob dying to be released from her throat. She looked him in the eye as she spoke.

"You know what Darien? This ordeal has really opened my eyes about a lot of things. Especially when it comes to our history, after what happened last year, I couldn't believe that you ever really loved me. But then these new memories came about. Even when he was haunting me, these old emotions were stirring within me. You took such good care of me, and reminded me of all the reasons I fell in love with you. I really want to thank you for that. Things could have gotten a lot worse if you weren't there to support me. I know it surprised you, but I see the difference."

Darien slowly stroked her cheek with his thumb as she spoke and smiled softly at her. He hadn't looked at her like that in a long time.

"I know the situation now isn't easy for you, but I really appreciate you bringing Gohan here to help me. We couldn't have made it this far without you, and I want you to know that I really am grateful. We have been through so much together and you might even know more about me than I know myself."

"I do, but you never cease to surprise me or amaze me my love." He added.

"Then I need to know if there are other altered memories or incidents that can come back like Diamond has. You need to tell me now, so this doesn't happen again. You're the only one who can give me these kinds of answers."

Darien paused for a moment and looked her in the eye.

"As far as I know, this was the only time your memories were altered by someone other than me. I think you have a full scope of our history now."

Serena let out a sigh of relief. "That's a huge relief for me. Gohan and I don't need my past coming back to interrupt our lives anymore." She said putting both of her hands around the hand on her cheek. She spoke in a more serious tone with less nostalgia. Darien noticed the ring on her left hand for the first time.

"Darien, I still stand by what I told you over a year ago. I don't love you anymore. Even after all of the horrible things you've done to me and people I've cared about, I fooled myself into thinking it would be easy to get over you. But I think it's been a lot harder than I cared to admit. I'm fortunate that I have the chance to talk to you about all the abuse and pain you've put me through. Most victims never get the closure of confronting the person who attacked them. I'm not your victim anymore. I'm a survivor who is finally ready to move on." She lowered his hand from her face and put his blanket over his lingering out stretched arm. She held him by the wrists, since she wasn't sure if he would let go.

"I forgive you Darien. For betraying me, abusing me, and even for trying to kill my real friends and family, I can honestly forgive you. I know you will never apologize for anything you did, but I need this closure so I can finally move on. This is the only way Gohan and I can start a new life together and get all of this behind us. I love him and I'm going to marry him." She let go of his hands and started slowly backing away from him.

"It doesn't matter. I will never stop fighting for you. You will remember that you're mine." Darien said with a hint of anger.

"Darien, I'm hoping this will sink in for the sake of the part of you that I fell in love with when I was a teenager. That part of you deserves a chance to move on. If you really love me, you will let me go and never return." She said in a slightly pleading tone. Single tear fell down her face. She wiped the tear away and spoke in a more serious and controlled tone.

"Forgiving you is the right thing to do, but I can't let you hurt me and the people I love. I have to protect this planet and I will kill you if I ever see you again after this."

"You won't be able to, but go ahead and try. At least then you'll be close enough to catch." Darien said with a slight grin.

Before Serena could recant, she clutched her hand to the wound on her arm. It instantly started to bleed profusely. Darien caught her before she hit the floor. He managed to get her inside before she started to scream. He used magic to shut the door and seal the sound.

Gohan was awake and ran next to his beloved and enemy on the floor. Serena was on her knees keeled over in pain. Darien was kneeling next to her with his golden crystal pressed on her back and Gohan was kneeling on her right side not sure what was going on. She put her hand on Gohan's knee and he felt a current of darkness pulse through his body.

"What's happening to her?" Gohan asked concerned.

"He's trying to take over."

"Can't you stop him?"

"I'm trying, but he's gaining in power from her crystal. There's little I can do."

Gohan let out an angry sigh. The whole point of giving him energy was so he could help Serena. His anger was distracted when Serena sat straight up and stopped screaming in pain. Her eyes were completely white and her expression became stoic.

"Serena?" Gohan asked gently above a whisper.

Her expression turned slightly sinister. She closed her eyes and when she opened them this time they were a hazy blue color.

"So this is what took her body so long to inhabit." Diamond's voice said from Serena's body. "Somebody healed her." Her face smiled evilly as his voice laughed.

The guys were in too much shock to notice her hands creeping up their chest. She shot two energy blasts our of her hands, sending both of them across the room. She rose to her feet and cracked her neck on both sides.

"That was easier than I expected," Diamond said. "I'm still not sure how the new guy was able to get her out of my lab, but I knew if I bid my time, I would get her back soon. She's lucky I would rather enjoy this body from the comfort of my own, if not I would probably choose to inhabit it for much longer."

A blue portable formed in front of her as her eyes returned to its previous white state. She stepped through the portal and left the Saiyans alone in the room.

**Tecklias: I know took long enough right? Hope you guys liked it! **


End file.
